A Simple Snitch
by A Sleeping Phoenix
Summary: Uhh. It's an original character story. Written by like... a five year old. Borrring. If you want cool stories though... check out my favorites! :D
1. Prolouge

~~Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Harry Potter, except some of the merchandise.  
  
AN: Everyone needs to read a boring fanfic every once and a while!  
  
Prologue: ~~Narrative~~  
  
Well it all started 11 years ago, when a terrible wizard roamed freely. His name was Lord Voldemort. It was a harsh time, Surmo and Adise Tyro where once proud parents of a baby girl, Crystlin Tyro in that same time on October 29th. The Tyros where friends with many people Hagrid, the Potter's, Black, Fudge, the Weasley's and many others from their school times. But Voldemort, being very powerful in that time, had followers. Many got killed, nobody could trust anyone anymore.The Tyros' still trusted people. They where in danger though. The Potters' lives where in danger too. Crystlin was taken to Black so she would remain safe. The Potters had a son the same age as Crystilin but where already in hiding and felt safe. But, there was betrayal and Voldemort killed the Tyros, Crystilin still safe, remained alive and put in a muggle orphanage. Then Voldemort struck the Potters hiding place and killed Lily and James. But a miracle happened and their son escaped with nothing more than a mere lightning shaped scar and sent Voldemort fleeing, his powers lost.  
  
Today the once baby girl, Crystilin, is now an 11 year old witch. She lives with her adoptive parents Charles Crimp and Cassie Crimp. She lives in the shop they owned in Diagan Alley called The Official CF Shop. Charels is the owner of a big company that makes candy called Chocolate Frogs. Crystilin, too is a very important witch and has a natural talent, she knows how to make quidditch supplies, and weld metal. She can also make custom broomsticks, which can be sold for a lot of money. Apart, from living in the shop with Cassie, she works in it too. Crysilin doesn't rely too much on the Crimp's, they were nice people. When they adopted her they weren't busy, but after a year or two Charels bought the company Chocolate Frogs, and became very busy. Then Cassie bought a shop she later named The Official CF Shop (they sold lots of things though), renovated it into a house and taught Crystilin a few things. When she turned 10, Cassie gave the shop to Crystilin, and got a good job in the Games and Sports division in the Ministry of Magic. So now Crystilin works hard in the shop with the help of a boy her own age named Dean Thomas. He is a tall, black, artistic, Muggle born who found out he was a wizard 2 years ago, and has been working in the shop with Crystilin since it opened.  
  
~~End of Narrative~~ 


	2. That's What I Thought

~~Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Harry Potter, except some of the merchandise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking Back:  
  
"Meow! Meow!". . . . . . *Yawn*. . . . . .(Meow, Meow)  
"I'm coming, hang on!" I had said on one of the fine mornings in July. What time is it anyways? I looked at the radio on the desk in my room, 7:00 am. "Well, I better feed you before you have a cow," I reached out and scratched Chakka behind the ears. "Now get off my bed and I'll be there in a sec." Chakka hopped down and slunk through the cat door in my room. I grabbed my wand off of the floor. I'm allowed to use magic even though I'm under age, I have a special license because I need magic to make snitches and 'cause Cassie works at the Ministry. ~I'm so lucky~ I thought. I hit my radios 'ON' button and the WWN turned on. I dressed swiftly and looked at myself in my full length mirror. I was 5'1", I had long, straight, black hair streaked red, almost golden eyes and a long dark green robe.  
  
"MEOW!".  
  
"I'm coming, ya darn cat!" I glanced at the empty owl cage as I went down stairs. ~I wonder when Yoka (my beautiful tawny owl) will get back~ I thought. I went into the back room where Chakka was waiting impatently for his food. He can get pretty mean, so I fed him quickly.  
  
~I need to go and buy some things~ I thought as I stared at Chakka. I grabbed some money (since technically I earned it, except 1/3 of it which is Dean's). Since all that was in the register was 1 days worth of money, and not all I needed, I went back upstairs into my room and summoned my 2 Gringotts keys, put on some shoes, then rushed right back down, and out the door.  
  
I stepped out into the already warm, already busy, paved street of Diagan Alley. I made my way through the hustle and bustle, up to the magnificent white marble steps of Gringotts, and through the first set of doors. When I was staring at the second set of doors, I looked at the engraved poem that I had memorized out of liking:  
  
Enter stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take but do not earn, shall pay most dearly in return, So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned beware, of finding more than treasure there.  
  
I knew what "more" was, a bunch of Blast-Ended-Skrewts, a couple of Sphinx, and some Hipogriphs. I pushed open the second set of doors and walked straight up to one of the goblins which I recognized as Lortt.  
  
"Yes?" Lortt asked me. (I can speak Goblin...I taught myself. I was bored. )  
  
"I need to get money out of vault 1,098" I replied. I handed him the key, and he sent me to Griphook.  
  
"I haven't seen you in, what a month?" he said, looking kind of sinister this morning, I inched a little away. We boarded the cart. "You know I probably don't even need to escort you. You've been here so many times." He muttered in as the cart sped along. The cart slowed and stopped. We hoped out and Griphook opened the keyhole and unlocked the vault.  
  
A few minutes later after getting some money I was back out on the street of Diagan Ally, with a list of things I need to get in my head. ~Dean should come to Diagan Alley around 1:00, 2 hours before the shop opens, so I can get the re-stocking done for the shop~ I thought as I walked in to the Potions Supply store. I walked up to the old wizard with a long beard at the counter. I rummaged through my side pouch and paid the man the necessary amount for the ingredients I wanted went over to the next shop.  
  
After an evilly priced morning of shopping, it was nearly 1:00. I went to the shop put everything away and headed over to The Leaky Cauldron. There I found Dean who was wearing a long trench coat, with a white t- shirt, and blue jeans. Muggle clothes, though the trench coat was an improvement from what he normally wore.  
  
"Now, tell me you got up at a reasonable time this morning," he demanded  
  
"What's reasonable, 'cause I got up around 7:00," I replied waiting to hear what his pathetic waking time was.  
  
"How do you live like that," he wondered aloud, "I got up at noon. You know, sometimes I worry about you. How do you survive? You working all day and then hardly sleeping is mind boggling," he said sounding exasperated.  
  
"You are so stretching the truth. I live fine, thank you. I just don't stay up to crazy hours...most of the time," I replied strongly but turning sheepish.  
  
"Whatever you say, what is the plan today?" he yawned as we went back through the brick entrance.  
  
"Well," I said smartly, "I was hoping to finish a couple of custom broomstick orders that came in yesterday. So I'm going to need you to manage the shop while I'm in the back, OK?"  
  
"Sure, as long as I don't have to help any snotty brats that come in" he confirmed, making a disgusted face.  
  
When we arrived at the shop a package I had ordered arrived. They were books on Arithmancy and Astronomy that I had ordered for my own personal reading. I brought the books up to my room and put them on my small bookshelf next to my full-length mirror. I was heading back downstairs when Yokka came back from late night/early morning hunting.  
  
"Hey girl!" I said exuberantly. Yokka hadn't been home for a few days. ~I wonder where she went?~. Then to my surprise, two more owls came in through the same window they where holding what looked like heavy parchment with loopy green writing, except, they had different names on them. I took the letters from the owls' beaks. I read the addresses.  
  
Mr. D. Thomas Front Room The Official CF Shop Diagan Alley  
  
The other one read:  
  
Miss C. Tyro Back Room The Official CF Shop Diagan Alley  
  
~Tyro? Did they make a mistake? Oh well. There isn't any other C at this residence. Cassie doesn't live here anymore~ I brought them downstairs and I handed Dean his.  
  
"What is this?" he asked sounding confused.  
  
"A letter that just came in, I got one too." I replied just as confused as him.  
  
It turned out to be a letter of acceptance into a school I didn't enroll in, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmaster Albus Dumbledore. ~Albus Dumbledore...I read about him on one of the Famous Witches and Wizard cards. Hmm...If he is so famous, he could at least get my last name right, Crimp. Or at least just put Crystilin. Being adopted and all, I do at times still wonder what my real last name is . . . Anyways soon Dean was shouting  
  
"Yeah! I got accepted into Hogwarts! Did you?"  
  
"Um...Yeah, although I don't even remember enrolling in Hogwarts..." I said trailing off.  
  
"Wicked! We will be going to the same school then! Term begins the first of September."  
  
"I can read...Ugh. Look at all of the things required! How in the world am I going to pay for all this crap?!" I whined sadly...  
  
"Don't worry 'Lin. I'll help pay for some of it. You probably have about half of the books up in your room any ways," he replied sympathetically.  
  
"It's OK," I somehow managed to say, "I'll pay for my own things." And he left it at that. ~How in bloody 'ell am I to pay for all of this!!!! Maybe I shouldn't send my owl back...~ I'm going to have to work overtime. And who is going to watch the shop for me while I'm gone?! Ugh...I hope Cassie thought about this when she enrolled me....  
  
We worked hard for the rest of the day. Me thinking, about whether or not to send my owl and get a good education, or stay and work for a while longer. Dean, talking endlessly about how he can't wait for term to start and how he hopes that we can be in the same house (he informed me what Hogwarts did and how it worked. *hmph* How come he gets to actually knows what he is enrolled in.) ~I guess that means I'm sending my owl...~  
  
It was 10:00 pm the normal time for the shop to close. We were wiped out. I said 'night to Dean as he passed through the archway, then headed back to the shop. I knew what I had to do before Yokka went out hunting, I had to send my reply to Hogwarts.  
  
I grabbed a quill, bottle of ink and parchment from the desk in the front. We were almost out of parchment because Dean liked to draw so much and use it all up, I should really deduct that out of his salary. I went upstairs quickly and walked over to Yokka's cage, just as she was about to leave.  
  
"Here girl", I said as I gave her my letter and she flew out the window. I thought to be nice I wouldn't say to them how I was ticked that they got my last name wrong. I had heard that Hogwarts was a good school so I wouldn't badger them about it. Still, I wish I had been told which school I was forced in. What if I wanted to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic or the Durmstrang Institute even if there far away and teach about things I remotely care about.  
  
It was 10:30 by the time I had eaten something (an acid pop) and had gotten ready for bed. I felt kind of hot in my black velvet robes I slept in. These robes where probably the most expensive pieces of clothing I owned, even if I slept in them. The thought of having to buy more robes was annoying. As I almost got into bed and Chakka curled up in his basket next to it, I realized that Dean was right about me owning nearly all of the books needed on the list. All I needed was the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Balthidia Bagshot's book. I set my alarm on the stand across the room, took off my glasses and got into bed this time. I set my wand on the floor next to Chakka.  
  
The next morning after my alarm woke me up (Chakka wasn't hungry yet) I swiftly dressed in maroon robes and blue star earrings, heading down the stairs. I went ahead and fed Chakka because I knew I would be busy later. I would need to go out shopping for my school supplies, since it was Saturday and I was off work. I grabbed yesterday's pay and the money I got from Gringotts the day before and headed outside locking the shop behind me. I had the heavy, long, list with me. I soon realized that I might need a little help with finding some of these things since I normally only go out in Diagon Alley for money from Gringotts and to get potion ingredients (I buy fron a catalog most of the time). So reluctantly I went to the Owl Post and sent an owl to Dean saying that he should come to Diagan Alley and bring his school supply list. I also told the owl as I gave it the address and 20 knuts (expensive! Yokka come home!!) That if Dean was asleep wake him up (it was only 8:00 so I imagined him to be asleep still,) and make sure he sent a reply. I took the owl and threw him outside as I went back to the shop, waiting for it to return.  
  
After 10 or 20 minutes the owl was rasping on the window, looking rather ruffled as if it had been thrown against the wall or something (knowing Dean I would sadly think that this was the case). It flew off as soon as I took the letter. It said that he was on his way to Diagan Ally, that he would be there in 10 minutes and how he can't believe I woke him up this early. Technically, I didn't wake him up, the owl did, but oh well. Soon I was at the Leakey Cauldron getting rather hungry.  
  
Once I met up with Dean I said that I was hungry and that I was going to go to this good restaurant for breakfast.  
  
"I thought we were going supply shopping" he said sounding mildly confused.  
  
"You took to long so I got hungry"  
  
"Yeah your right. Let's get something to eat." his stomach growled.  
  
"Heh"  
  
"Geez, I'm not paying, c'mon then."  
  
We headed back through the archway and went to a restaurant that I liked called the Golden Apple. This place was run by Cassie's sister. She said hi to me as we sat down at a booth.  
  
"What'll it be then 'Lin?" she asked placing the menus down on the table, ready for my order. "The usual?" I nodded as she turned and faced Dean. "And what about you?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Umm do you serve Egg McMuffins?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"'Scuse me?" She replied confused.  
  
"I thought not, nevermind. I'll take, umm..." he said peering at the menu, "I'll take a...the sausage with eggs ma'am. With Orange Juice please"  
  
After breakfast it was on to shopping. We looked all day, yes I'm serious, all day, it took that long to find this stuff. Also we were trying to find all of the school sales. There where a lot. I found this great cauldron. I couldn't wait to use it. We started to get hungry again around noon. We headed for this cute (black) looking ice cream shop. By then we went to Hogsmede. We traveled by floo. After a great lunch we went to the sweet shop to see what was popular. I got some peppermint humbugs and some blood-flavored lollipops, no I'm not a vampire, I was curious. The lollypops turned out to be pretty good, heh. I liked the peppermint humbugs too. Good thing I got a whole lot of them.  
  
Later, after saying my tidings to Dean I went back to the shop with a bunch of stuff. I took everything up to my room and started to unpack it all. I was very surprised at myself for buying so much stuff. Oy ma. I didn't know how I was going to pack it all. I decided to use a space-saving spell. I contemplated what I would do as I headed to bed. ~I shouldn't worry about something like this. I still have a long time until school starts~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: She's not here!! This is her friend Lain (aznstargirl on fanfiction) ^^ right well yea...^^ right R/R please!! Hmm...FF.net got the formatting wrong on this though... 


	3. Hogwarts Here I Come

~~Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Harry Potter, except some of the merchandise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 31  
  
*BEEEEEEPPPPPP*  
"Ugh." I awoke after summoning my glasses. "What is today....OY MA!!! It's the 31st!!!!!!!! Bloody crap! Oh great tomorrow is when term begins . .. .. OK, what must I get done? Oh yes, I need to bring my merchandise to sell at Hogwarts. I also need to pack, and owl Dean about Yokka and Chakka. *Sigh* Then I need to pack my own stuff. Geez.......  
  
I dressed promptly, pulled out a trunk and put a space-saving charm on it. I then headed downstairs after packing everything I could possibly need. Once I was downstairs I started to pack up all of the items in the store. I was done around noon. I needed to find some muggle clothes and pack Yokka's and Chakka's things.  
  
I was also annoyed by the fact that at Hogwarts they only let you bring one animal as your pet. But, I had two, so I had to find a way to bring both. What I decided to do was get Dean to take Yokka as his pet. In return for that I would let him use Yokka for mailing purposes when he needed. Then I would take Chakka and keep him in wherever I would be sleeping. I thought it was brilliant. I was still going to have to run my shop while I was at Hogwarts. It was going to be really difficult especially because I was going to have to do my school work and everything. I had already read two of our 1st year's required books.  
  
I was back up in my room before I knew it, with a muggle girl's magazine, filled with all sorts of the latest fashion from the muggle world's teens. I set to work on making these clothes before tomorrow. ~Yes I'm making the clothes, but of course I have magic I can use to help me~ I finished the whole outfit by the end of the day, around 7:00pm. Dean had swung by on the way back from some last minute shopping. We had dinner at the shop (Freeloader!) and said we'd see each other tomorrow. We were going to go to King's Cross Station together.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early" I told him  
  
*Groan* "Ugh. Leave out the early part, please." he replied looking pale.  
  
"Just go straight to bed when you get home, OK? See ya tomorrow."  
  
He left. I headed upstairs to my room and after getting my night robes on, collapsed into bed. ~Hogwarts here I come~ . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^ again please R/R that would make this author happy ^^ 


	4. This Is Going To Be A Long Year

~~Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Harry Potter, except some of the merchandise.  
  
September 1  
  
Last night I had got 'en about an hour of sleep. I was tired. I was probably gonna sleep on the train. I was eating breakfast, waiting for Dean. All of my stuff was put up in the front of the shop. When Dean arrived, we had about an hour to 30 minutes before the train was going to depart. When he arrived, I went up to my room and changed into the muggle girl's clothes. I looked in the full length mirror. I looked through the magazine and saw that I looked like the girl in the back. I was wearing a black, tight, short T- shirt with a red, long-sleeved jacket, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. My pants were a pair of blue denim bell-bottom jeans. I also saw that the girl in the picture was wearing lipstick so I put some of this red lipstick I had from Cassie. I then put on some of these bangles that Dean brought me, and put on some blue denim clogs. I truly looked like the American girl on the magazine cover.  
  
I scooped up Chakka and put him in his carrier and brought him as I walked downstairs. When I came down, Dean exclaimed "Woah, you look just like some of the girls in my class."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I made these clothes myself so- "  
  
"You made that yourself!!!????" He nearly screamed as he cut me off.  
  
"-Yes I made these, but I used some magic. Anyways as I was saying...would I look out of place in the muggle world? I certainly do here, what with these suffocating tight clothes" I half murmured.  
  
"Yeah, they look fine. I wouldn't know you where a witch if I saw you walking down a muggle street." he was checking his watch as he said this. "We'd better go! We want to get there early for a good seat." I agreed and we grabbed our stuff. I put a useful little spell on our things to make them weigh less.  
  
Soon we had trudged through the archway, the crowded leaky cauldron, and out onto the bustling muggle streets. We had intended to use floo but we ended up having to walk most of the way and take packed trains to King's Cross. Once we arrived we looked for platform 9 3/4. Once we found 9 and 10 we waited as 2 witches in front of us passed through the barrier expertly. We went to the wall in a sort of rush. Soon we banged onto the train and found a compartment near the middle. I decided not to sit in the front because thats where I saw a bunch of prefects. I learned all about Hogwarts in a book I got called Hogwarts a History.  
  
We closed the compartment door once we got inside and put our trunks above us. I then let Chakka and Yokka out of there cages Yokka sat on top of hers while Chakka stretched out on my lap and fell asleep before we took off. I wanted to do the same thing as Chakka, sleep. Dean started telling me about a soccer game he went to yesterday and all about who won and everything, in detail while we waited. It was times like those that made me glad I had read about soccer and all of the muggle sports. I finally told Dean as I looked out the window at a family of red heads (he had been talking about it for the whole 30 minutes we had been sitting in the compartment waiting for everybody to load) that I was tired and wanted to sleep.  
  
"OK." He sounded a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything else. I went to sleep and I lost track of time. Dean woke me up (by kicking me! the nerve!) when the food lady came.  
  
"Anything off the cart dears?" she sweetly asked us.  
  
"I could eat a horse!" Dean exclaimed  
  
"I would like some peppermint humbugs. Also I would like 2 bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." I added as I glared daggers angrily at Dean.  
  
"Darn, I don't have a lot of money . . . . Oh. I can afford a chocolate frog!"  
  
"Here you go you two" she said as she handed us our stuff, chuckling (grr!)  
  
We paid her and she left. I closed the compartment door back. I soon started on my candy. I too was starving. Dean soon engaged in a conversation on how he wanted to be in Gryfindor. He told me that while I was sleeping he met someone named Seamus Finnigan. He seemed, from what I gathered, to have really taken to him. I wondered when I would meet this fellow. Probably soon. That's another reason I didn't really want to go to school. I would have to meet tons of new people. I don't like meeting people that much. To tell the truth I was nearly forced to hire Dean and work with him because Cassie said I needed help with the shop. But I guess now you could say that Dean and I are good friends.  
  
After a little while I decided to sleep some more, so Dean went off to Seamus' compartment. I was later woken up again by the conductor over the magical speaker saying that we would be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes and to leave our luggage. Chakka was sleeping on me so I was reluctant to get up. It was a good thing that the conductor had woken me up though. If he hadn't I wouldn't have been dressed in my Hogwarts' robes. It was dark outside. I soon changed into my robes. Dean was probably still in Seamus's compartment. It was a good thing I finished when I did because soon there was this knock at the door. I answered and a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth and a round-faced boy where standing just outside the compartment.  
  
"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." she said almost in a bossy manner.  
  
I assumed she meant the boy next to her. "No, I haven't seen a toad." I replied kind of annoyed.  
  
"Hmm" she replied and then went off with the boy to a compartment near the back. I watched them as they finally returned to a compartment. One of the compartments they went to had to be Seamus', because I heard Dean say he thought he heard something from one of the compartments...anyways. The train arrived and I grabbed my wand and put Yokka and Chakka up and told them I would see them later.  
  
It was really crowded when I got out. There where so many students of various ages everywhere. I made my way to a wild looking, large man yelling  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way."  
  
I followed the large pack of the first years and spotted Dean. He saw me too and made his way over to me with another boy with sandy colored hair and goofy freckles that had to be Seamus.  
  
"Oy! 'Lin. Didja sleep the whole time?" he asked as we continued walking. "This is Seamus Finnigan, the kid I told you about."  
  
I guessed that, but I decided not to be rude. I could see Dean had really taken to him.  
  
"'Lo'" He said with a slight grin. "So you're Crystillin Crimp, eh?"  
  
"...Yeah..." I replied I really hate meeting people. . . . . Your one lucky person if you become my friend.  
  
There was no real time to talk. We had arrived at a large dark lake. As the giant directed us to find a boat, four to each, I saw the water ripple. I imagined that was the giant squid I had heard about. I went to an empty boat. Before we set off, a boy with a pale pointed face with silvery- blonde hair slicked back with two guys who looked like body-guards hovering behind him and a girl who resembled a pug came up to my boat, said there where no other seats and got in with his goons tagging along in. I could clearly remember what that giant said no more then 4 to a boat. With boys as huge as that and that other girl we would surly sink. I could see other boats not completely full yet.  
  
"'Scuse me. There are other boats that aren't completely full yet, plus didn't he say no more then 4 to a boat" I indicated to the giant, "and in case you can't count there are 5 people." I pointed out.  
  
He replied to me just as coolly as I had to him, "It's not like that great oaf knows what he's doing, he just made that rule, himself to feel like he had some authority." He was smirking by then. Tch. Jerk. I turned around toward the very front of the boat and ignored them. At least if we sunk I knew enough magic to save myself. Then, though he said  
  
"Pansy, go find another boat," and turned around to his thugs, just like that. She looked at me evilly and stamped off. Like I wanted this, I would rather have her sitting here then these 3 boys. . . .  
  
It seemed like a long, long journey across that everlasting lake, the pale boy talked to his crones about how he hated that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, and how he should have gone to Durmstrang instead. I thought for a second. Harry Potter, I had heard that name somewhere . . . that's what I get for being raised for the first 5 years of my life in a muggle orphanage.  
  
Finally we arrived at this cove-like thing connected to the castle that you wouldn't have been able to see from across the lake. The giant knocked 3 times on a big door. A stern looking black-haired witch opened the door. We soon walked into the entrance hall. It was very spacious. It almost resembled Gringotts. Facing us was a large marble staircase. We were led to a cramped chamber off the hall where we where told about the houses and that we where to be sorted and things like that from the black haired which that I had gathered was called Professor McGonagall. She left us to wait in the room.  
  
Suddenly some people screamed from the prospect of seeing some ghosts glide through the wall. They seemed to be arguing about someone named Peeves. One of the ghosts stopped to talk but I pretty much ignored them. Then Professor McGonagall came back in and told us to form a line and that the ceremony was about to begin.  
  
She led us into a magnificent hall with a bewitched ceiling where all of the other students where. They where all staring at us as we walked to where Professor McGonagall had put a four-legged stool with a frayed hat on it. It soon, very surprisingly, began to sing a song explaining the Hogwarts houses. When it finished the whole hall burst into applause. They, then, became silent and Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll and told us to come up when your name was called. I didn't really like the idea of having to be committed to a house, like a family. Especially if I didn't get to chose which one.  
  
She called up lots of people, but I only really remember the following. And the reasons are next to them.  
  
Finnigan, Seamus (Dean's new friend) = Gryffindor  
  
Malfoy, Draco (So that's the jerk's name!) = Slytherin  
  
Potter, Harry (Everyone went dead silent when he was called. Also, I need to remember WHO he is!) - Gryffindor  
  
Thomas, Dean (Hmm he will get to be with his new little friend...Since when was he brave...) - Gryffindor  
  
Me (Bloody #377@%#!! Me! Stuck with that jerk!!) - Slytherin  
  
Weasley, Ronald (Malfoy seemed to have something against him....) - Gryffindor  
  
Me...a Slytherin. Hmm. STUCK WITH THAT JERK! *Sigh* This is going to be a long year. . . . . 


	5. Damon's Moving Back?

~~Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Harry Potter, except some of the merchandise.  
  
Later, it's still the 1st day.  
  
Soon right after the sorting and we went to our new house tables. (The Slytherins kinda glared at me...) The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, er, Professor Dumbledore, now stood up and spoke to everyone about the major rules, and then told us to 'tuck in'.  
  
Miraculously the golden plates and goblets were filled silly with food to fit a king. There was something for everyone and plenty more. Though I wasn't very hungry I managed to eat. That feast was something to remember. When everyone seemed to finish dinner, deserts appeared right after. There was tons of chocolate cakes, chocolate pies, apple pies, cheesecake...I mean anything you could think of you could find it on the table. The only problem lied in getting to eat, and not get eaten. These Slytherins where pigs! Though I suppose I shouldn't diss my new house....But still. I hardly got to anything. It was good that it re - filled.  
  
After everyone was 'watered and fed' Dumbledore sent us of to bed. Though before that I got a bad feeling from one of the teachers, I guess that was normal for first years....anyways. Our houses' prefects took us down to the dungeons, where the common room was located. There, one of them told us the password (true blood) and told us the standard things we needed to know. I walked into the dark green and silver, leather furnished common room. It was pretty chilly down in the dungeons, even with the fire burning. I decided I had had enough excitement for the day. I headed up to the girls dormitories, first years. I walked in. Nobody was in there, but Chakka was in his cage along with all of my other items at the foot of one of the green four-poster beds. I assumed that, this was mine.  
  
I soon was lying on the bed with the curtains facing the door down, my cat in my lap. I had one of the beds next to the window. I was going to read before I went to bed. Just as I was getting under my covers, something, an owl, rapped on the window. There was no one else to open the window, so I did.  
  
At the window there was an owl I recognized. And it wasn't Yokka...It was an owl I hadn't seen in a long time. It was Damon's. Aio. She seemed excited to see me as was I to see her. When I let her in, she flew on to my bed and dropped the letter she was carrying. Since I knew she had come a long way I gave her some water and some food I had leftover from Yokka. She stayed while I opened the letter and read it so I assumed she wanted a reply. The letter said:  
  
Dear 'Lin,  
How are you? I'm just fine thank you very little. You obviously don't miss me 'cause you sure haven't written. Well, I decided to break the ice and send Aio to you. Actually I have more important things to tell you, I can't just chit chat. I am moving back to Britain. I'm sure you're happy. I won't move for a week or so. I have to get the Professor to send my notification to Hogwarts. Yes that's right. I'm transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. You did go to Hogwarts right? You better have. How long have you been there? I've been at Durmstrang for a month. Anyways, I just wanted to inform you so that you wouldn't be totally clueless, like you normally are. I want your reply ASAP. But, like I said I still need to get Professor Karkaroff to send my transfer letter to the headmaster there. It's Professor Dumbledore right? I look forward for your reply. Send it with Aio. Oh, say hello to Yokka for me.  
  
From the cold regions (you know I can't tell you where, Beauxbatons might get a hold of this.) Your BF,  
  
Damon Darkston  
  
She's moving BACK!!!! Wow, that news surprised me. And how come Durmstrang started earlier? I guess I'll tell Dean later. But, I don't wanna get her mad, I'll go ahead and send my reply.  
  
Dear Damon,  
Where did the pretty handwriting come from eh? Mine is still pretty neat to read, but my spelling is awful. I'm supprised that your moving back to Biritan. Your staying right? I am at Hogwarts so don't worry. Heh, it was funny when you asked me how long I've been in school, well this is the first day. Ha. I just got here. Your going to be ahead of all of the first years most likely. I've only read two of the course books. We where supposed to right? Anywho. I look forward to seeing you and yes, Dumbledore is our headmaster.  
  
Hope Your Well You BF,  
  
Crystilin Tyro  
  
By then I was pretty tired. I went ahead and got into bed. Waiting for what cruel things fate might have in store for me tomorrow on my official first day. . . . . 


	6. So Glad Tomorrow's Saturday

Disclaimer: wah...no...working on it...  
  
A/N: Thank you Phyllida for reviewing...But I really can't figure out a better summary well Lain (aznstargirl) thought of one and she changed it but...well I hope more people might read it now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 2  
  
I was woken up by Chakka at the normal time for me to wake, 7:00, which was good because I would have been late on the first day to my classes. I zoomed out of bed and dressed in the black Hogwarts robes with time to go and eat breakfast. I looked at my schedule before I left it's as follows:  
  
Friday  
  
8:00 - 10:00 Potions /w Gryffindor - Professor Snape  
  
10:15 - 11:15 Charms /w Ravenclaw - Professor Flitwick  
  
11:30 - 12:30 Herbology /w Ravenclaw - Professor Sprout  
  
12:30 - 1:00 Lunch  
  
1:00 - 2:00 Transfiguration w Huffulpuffs - Professor McGonagall  
  
2:15 - 3:15 Defense Against the Dark Arts - Professor Quirell  
  
3:30 - 4:30 History of Magic w Huffulpuffs - Professor Bins  
  
Dismissal is 4:30, 2:45 on Fridays.  
  
Students have 15 minute breaks in between classes. This time is used to make it to your class on time and prepared. If you are late, house points will be deducted or detentions will be issued. The amount is up to the Professor. DO NOT LOLLYGAG! You receive afternoon breaks on Fridays. The Ground is open during lunch hour and after school. Students are to be in their common rooms by 9:00.  
  
It also said off to the side somewhere that the Slytherins had Astronomy on Tuesdays at 8:00 and where to meet in Professor Spira's room. I knew this was going to be a long week waiting for Damon. I would have to make the best of it though. My small bit of positive attitude was not going to get me through the day however.  
  
First, double potions with Gryffindor. I didn't really mind it that much. Professor Snape obviously favored us. I was just glad I wasn't a Gryffindor like Dean. If I was, I would have been chewed out by Snape. He was stern so I, for once, was thankful to be a Slytherin. Next we had Charms with the Ravenclaws. They didn't seem to mind us, in fact they pretty much ignored us. Professor Flitwick gave easy questions. I felt I would pretty good this class. We were paired into partners on the first day. I was paired with a pretty nice girl for a Ravenclaw. Her name was Lain. She was smart too. That's a lot coming from me. I was also going to end up being, yet again, paired up with her in Herbology when we were assigned to keep a flutterby bush alive for a week. I was getting extremely hungry by then. It was a good thing lunch was right after herbology.  
  
I ate a cheese and ham sandwich. When I finished the lunch hour wasn't over, so I went out to the grounds to socialize. Heh, when I say socialize I mean sit on a bench and watch the kids outside talking to each other. Dean did though come over and say "hi" if that counts for anything. Though that's all he said and went off with Seamus. I don't mind. I can at least watch them.  
  
Before the lunch hour was over I decided to go ahead and head on down to the common room. I had heard that Professor McGonagall was as strict as Professor Snape, though she didn't favor the Gryffindor's, Dean had told me. I rushed on down to the cold stone steps to the dungeon. I quickly, after going in to the common room, rushed up to my room and grabbed my transfiguration supplies. I had confidence that I would do pretty well in transfiguration, after all I had to make Quidditch supplies that includes the golden snitch. I also grabbed a chocolate frog, I was still kind of hungry. As soon as I did that I rushed back out and went up the marble steps to the first floor, to Professor McGonagall's class. I arrived fairly early. There was still about 2 or 3 minutes until the bell rang. I was the only Slytherin there already, it was kind of depressing. The rest of the kids were all Hufflpuffs. They gave me a look that included dislike and mild interest. I still wondered why I had such awful housemates, but still, at least they left you alone. *Sigh* As I waited for class to start, I contemplated how long I would sell stuff for today. Since the shop in Diagan Alley had a sign on it that said 'Currently in Hogwarts', I had to sell my stuff here. So, what I decided to do was sell on the 6th floor I would hand out flyers or something. By then the bell had just rung.  
  
The class was still straggling in. Professor McGonagall walked in from her office. She took roll and then told us the rules, transformed her desk into a pig and back, made us copy complicated notes and then gave us a match that we where supposed to be turning into a needle. I got started right away. I got out my wand and remembered what I had to do to get any successful transfiguration, not think real hard, but think real hard. Anyways, after 2 flicks of my wand I had correctly turned the match into a pointy needle. I found it really easy, but I guess the others didn't.  
  
I remembered how hard it was for me in the beginning to do something like this. But, now I could turn a ball of gold into the snitch it was supposed to be. I first had to welt gold into a ball, then, I had to transfigure the thing to become alive and grow small nearly invisible wings. Then I had to charm it to linger in a quidditch game, instead of flying away, though it was only a temporary charm. For a bludger it was much easier, all I had to do was make a medium sized ball of iron and then put a permanent charm on it. Anyways back to my original point. When Professor McGonagall came around to look at our progress, I could see by the look in her eyes that she knew this wasn't my first time at transfiguring something. Though she didn't seem all too pleased. Maybe it was because I was a Slytherin, maybe not, but I was the only one in the class who could do it and I only got 5 points...It was probably because she somehow knew I had already done this kind of thing before . . . .  
  
After transfiguration, we had to go to a cut short Defense against the Dark Arts (because it was Friday). No history of magic thankfully, that class was supposed to be really boring, being taught by a ghost that died of old age and all. Defense against the dark arts was really boring. The teacher was a joke. Even without the creepy turban I wouldn't have liked him. I got that weird felling again and the teacher stuttered annoyingly. I was so happy when that bell rang and I was finally let out. Sheesh.  
  
I immediately went to the common room. Once I arrived I went to my dormitory and grabbed all of my flyers and catalogs. I stumbled to the secret passage in the dungeons I had discovered, that led to the 6th floor. Once I arrived there I started to hand out flyers about what I sold and things like that. It was only as I was handing them out that I noticed Lain. I watched her go into one of the muggle studdies classrooms. I think it was the Muggle studies Music classroom. I wondered what she might possibly be doin' there. Maybe she was an honor's student or something. I knew for a fact that you didn't take any muggle studies until your 2nd year and up. Anyways, when I saw her leave, she was carrying a case that looked like something I had seen before but I couldn't really remember. I was completely stumped, but it was none of my business. I continued to hand out flyers, but then finally decided I had given enough out.  
  
By then dinner was just about to start, so I scrambled back through the hidden passage, put my stuff away in the common room and headed to the Great Hall. The food was already out. I slipped into a seat and ate while I listened to the conversation.  
  
"Did you see that flyer on the notice board"?  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one that said we are to start taking flying lessons with the Gryffindors."  
  
*Sigh* "Uck."  
  
"I guess you didn't then."  
  
Flying lessons with the Gryffindors....I so would rather not make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Dean and his friends, much less my fellow Slytherins . . . . DAMON!!!!!!! *Whimper* I need your annoying guidance!!!! This place is so BORING without ya!!!!! I went on back to the common room to get to bed. After handing out all of those flyers and eating that good meal I wanted to hit the hay, but unfortunately I had homework still. ARGGGGG!  
  
A million years later, (ok 2 hours, but still!) I was pooped. I then hit the hay and thought about how glad I was that tomorrow was Saturday. . . . . . . . . 


	7. She's Here!

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter character. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: It's a bit sad that I don't have a lot of reviews. Oh well, I basically only type for my own pleasure. Sorry if I forget about you all! Review and maybe I won't.  
  
Saturday  
  
I woke up at 9:00, which was pretty rare for me, that's late. Chakka was also sleeping on my bed. Heh, lazy bum. But then again who am I to talk. He shoulda woke me up . . . . I got out of bed and dressed in my black Hogwarts robe with the Slytherin patch on it. The snake was our symbol, our colors where silver and green. It was really apparent as you walked into our common room. I decided I needed to get an order I had received yesterday from Cassie in the Magical Games and Sports division. She always recommends me when it comes to making quidditch supplies.  
  
I headed out of the common room towards the entrance, to go out in the grounds. It was a nice day, a little windy but it was still nice. I was out in the grounds to talk to the gamekeeper. I needed to confirm with them where I could start a fire and welt metal. And if I couldn't do that with permission, I would do it elsewhere without. I strolled across the grounds in no real hurry to talk to them or start the back-breaking work that was needed in blacksmithing. I approached a hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. This was where the gamekeeper was supposed to live. I knocked on the door only to be surprised at dog barking from the other side of it.  
  
"Back Fang!" could be heard through the door as I soon realized that giant of a man was the gamekeeper. "Can I help yeh?" he asked.  
  
I quickly regained myself, "Um, yes. I would like to know who I need permission from to start a fire out on the grounds in order to welt metal." I said already contemplating the answer. Before the giant answered, however he glanced at my patch that said Slytherin. I wondered quickly if this would affect anything. Did he have something against Slytherins? Probably, nearly everyone else except the Slytherins themselves and Professor Snape did. He answered though,  
  
"Erm... Why would you need to do that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Of course! I bet it did sound a bit odd that I was asking such a thing. "Before I came to Hogwarts, I had a job that I did for the Magical Games and Sports division in the Ministry of Magic. I was a quidditch supplies maker. I need to welt metal in order to make the snitches and the bludgers. The ministry didn't really expect me to quit working while I was in Hogwarts, so they keep on sending orders to me for various quidditch supplies." I replied. "I also have a license to do magic outside of Hogwarts issued by the ministry if that counts for anything." I added, hoping it would.  
  
"Well. . ." the giant replied." I think yeh might need to speak with the headmaster about tha' and then come back and see me, ok"  
  
I nodded to show my reply. "How exactly would I get to the headmaster?" I added before he closed the door back.  
  
"Why don' yeh ask Professor Snape to take yeh to the headmaster's office."  
  
"Ok." I said, and he closed the door.  
  
Ugh. Now I have to speak to the headmaster about this . . . . Oh well. It's gotta be done. I exited the grounds and headed towards the dungeons again. I went to Professor Snape's office and knocked.  
  
"Yes?" I could hear annoyed through the door. I entered. He seemed less annoyed when he realized that I was a Slytherin. "What do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Could you please take me to the headmaster's office? I need to speak to him about something."  
  
"...Fine. Wait outside." So I stepped on out. He followed about a minute later. "Follow me" he said. I did and he led me to this secret passage, said the password and took me to the door at the very top of the rotating staircase that was behind the statue. He knocked and I was allowed in. He then left, leaving me with the headmaster in his office with no one except the paintings of long gone headmasters and a beautiful phoenix sitting on a perch.  
  
"Can I help you Crystlin?" He asked with his twinkling blue eyes staring at me. I was startled that he knew my name but I didn't stay that way.  
  
"Yes, you can sir" I replied. "The gamekeeper told me to come to you for this question. I would like to receive permission to start fires out in the grounds in order to welt metal."  
  
"Hmm... You have a license from the ministry. You also have a regular job of making supplies for the ministry, yes? Well, I think that you should be allowed to have one near Hagrid's hut. He can keep an eye on you. Also, I will only let you continue your job if you can keep your grades up. I would say B's and up." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
B's!!!!! OY MA! How am I gonna do that...."Ok, thank you sir." I replied. "Do I give anything to the gamekeeper, um Hagrid right?"  
  
"Yes. Give Hagrid this note. He'll help you make the fire and put it out when you're done." He wrote up a note and signed it quickly.  
  
"Thank you," I mumbled. "Oh, also sir, I might seem a bit nosy here, but, have you heard anything about a student who might transfer here by the name of Damon Darkston?"  
  
He studied my face for a moment and then replied "Yes, I have as a mater of fact. She will start tomorrow. I believe Professor Karkaroff said that she had moved back to Britain and would need to be attending Hogwarts soon. So, I would expect her tomorrow." I was really exited to hear this news. I thought she had meant sometime in the middle of the week. Not at the very beginning, Sunday. I thanked him and was off to Hagrid's hut to give him the letter. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sunday  
  
Today was Sunday. I woke up early. Around 6:00. It was obvious no one else was up. I decided to go ahead and dress. I would go out on the grounds and maybe visit the owlrey, to see Yokka. The day before I had worked pretty hard at welding metal, after I had given the note to Hagrid. He wasn't such a bad guy. I assumed he would be up already, being the gamekeeper. I could, perhaps, start welding to start on some new snitch orders that had just come in.  
  
I decided to go down to the owlrey before I went out to the grounds. I watched the owls go in and out. I assumed they still considered it night- time. It was just now getting light after all. I wondered when breakfast would start as I searched for Yokka. It probably has already started. Nobody goes to eat is the thing. After non-successfully spotting Yokka I decided to go get some breakfast. I headed to the great hall from the tower that was the owlrey. I entered to see the ceiling a faint pink. The sun, was finally coming up, I ate a pancake and a waffle with some milk and bacon, during my unusually silent (for Hogwarts) breakfast. I exited to the grounds. It was deserted, just as I thought. I wandered around the lake's border. It was very nice out. I kind of wished that it would always be like that, quiet I mean.  
  
I walked on down to Hagrid's hut. The Forbidden Forest looked kind of eerie at the time. I looked around for Hagrid or Fang. I spotted him after hearing him scold his boarhound for barking too loudly. I walked on over to him. He seemed a little surprised to see me; it was still a weekend after all. I told him that I was going to welt, and he replied  
  
"Well, yer certainly up earlier than most."  
  
I nodded in reply. I headed over to the furnace and started a fire. I ended up welting for only 3 hours. It was 9 by the time I decided to stop, too many kids where out on the grounds. The only thing I had to really look forward to was the arrival of Damon. Before I headed in I was stopped on the way by Dean. I was surprised that he was up this early when he didn't have to be.  
  
"Oi, 'Lin!" he shouted. "Whatcha up to?"  
  
I was grateful that he was alone. I hated big crowds.  
  
"Nothing really. I woke at 'bout 6 and I welded metal for a while. Now, I guess I'm gonna go back inside to wait for Damon."  
  
"SIX!!! DAMON???!! Wha??!!!!" he replied.  
  
It had just then occurred to me that I had totally neglected to mention that Damon was coming to Hogwarts. But, Dean didn't know Damon..."Yes, 6:00 am. And how would you know who Damon is?"  
  
"That's exactly my point. I don't know who he is. I was never told about any Damon guy."  
  
"Whoa. Don't insult Damon. Damon's a girl you baka." I retaliated, annoyed at him for calling her a he. Though, he looked relived when I told him.  
  
"Oh, sorry. When can I meet her, eh? I didn't know you made friend's so fast."  
  
"I've known Damon for a while. She is supposed to be coming in from her transfer from Durmstrang today. Maybe you can meet her later."  
  
"Durmsrtrang? Wicked. That's pretty far away though."  
  
"Yea, well. I'm gonna go on in now."  
  
"Why? It's great out."  
  
"Like I said, I'm gonna go in and wait for Damon. I'll see you later." and I walked in through the entrance doors. It was a good thing that I had gone in when I did. I did have a run in with Malfoy and had to end up waiting in the room with the leather chairs with him, but soon Professor Snape came into our common room, someone behind him, carrying luggage. He said  
  
"This is a new transfer student from the Durmstrang Institute. Her name is Damon Darkston." 


	8. Skipping Forward

"This is a new transfer student from the Durmstrang Institute. Her name is Damon Darkston." he stepped aside to reveal a pretty, short haired Asian. She had dull, yet surprising green eyes and a short, slim figure, with a semi pale face. She looked kind of grim without an expression on her face yet. This was the Damon I knew. When she spotted me she seemed to perk up a little. Soon Snape had left and everyone had returned to what they where doing, everyone except Malfoy the goons and me.  
  
"Anyung!" I cried.  
  
"Anyung 'Lin. Long time no see" she replied with a smile. (Note: no she isn't Korean, Damon's Chinese, and Crystilin is, nether, she's just a creepy wannabee!!)  
  
"You know each other?!" Malfoy inquired to both of us.  
  
Damon gave him a cold look like, who-the-heck-are-you. He tinged pink, which I thought was hilarious. Draco the great, blushing over one of Damon's looks (though her facial expressions can get pretty scary...) Anyways after me giving him the, who-asked-you-to-talk look, I told her to bring her things and follow me. I led her up to the dormitories. While I was doing so, I thought about how I was right about her being sorted into Slytherin, like me. As soon as we had reached 'First Year: Girls' I led her in, over to the bed next to mine. She commented how she liked that we had four poster beds. She told me that at Durmstrang the bed's where bigger, but you didn't have the cool curtains to keep your privacy.  
  
We talked until lunch-time. I took her to the Great Hall, to the Slytherin table. I explained that we each had our own tables and that you couldn't go sit at another table unless you wanted to look like a complete idiot. We finished lunch quickly. I decided, since I told Dean I would, to take Damon to meet him.  
  
"Now, where are we going again? And when can I see my owl?" she questioned.  
  
"Your owl is in the owlrey and we're goin' to see Dean" I replied  
  
"Who's Dean again?"  
  
"He's a boy I work with during the summer at my shop. I've known him for 'bout a year or two."  
  
"Hmm..... Whatever."  
  
We soon arrived out on the grounds. ("It's so warm in Britain") and we where off on the little adventure to find Dean and by-pass everybody else. It was quite difficult because Damon kept receiving stares from passerby. I imagined it must be annoying to be pretty. Finally we found him with Seamus and some other Gryffindors by the lake. One I recognized as the much talked about Harry Potter.  
  
"Who're you?" Seamus asked with slight interest to Damon. She gave him a cold stare. She didn't like to answer people with stupid questions.  
  
"This is Damon." I said to Dean, ignoring Seamus.  
  
"Oh. So you're Damon. Name's Dean Thomas. Nice to meet you."  
  
She noticed me staring at her so she responded.  
  
"OK . . ."  
  
The other Gryffindors seemed to be eying our every move like a hawk protecting its nest. It must be 'cause we're Slyhtherins. It knew in the back of my mind that being Dean's 'friend' was slowly, but surely ebbing out of the picture. I didn't really like the idea, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. . . . I told Damon about my thoughts about it being pointless to be friends with a Gryffindor. Then to my surprise, she asked why. I guess I was surprised because the Damon I used to know seemed to not care too much about anything. I answered though  
"It just seems like the rivalry between our two houses, Slytherin and Griffindor are too great to stay 'friends', without causing an incident between the two." I said.  
"It seems like there is already an incident," she replied. "I think you should keep what little friends you have. But, if he seems to turn cold to you, because of your house, then screw him."  
"Fine"  
We walked to the common room. When we arrived back in we sat down on one of the leather chairs. It was starting to get cooler in the dungeons.  
"What where you doing mingling with those Gryffindors?" the annoying little brat called Malfoy asked.  
"Why do you care? Plus don't stalk us. If we catch you doing so, then we might have to report it to the headmaster. But really, why do you care anyways, eh? Think you're missing out on something?" Damon replied, clearly annoyed with him. She obviously didn't like how the boy kept questioning us.  
"Well . . ." he trailed off. "You shouldn't be anywhere near filth like the Gryffindors." he answered lamely.  
"And how are the Gryffindors more filth then you?" I asked shrewdly. Yet again today he tinged pink. I couldn't help but crack up. Then I headed back up to the dormitories with Damon behind me.  
"Wow. We sure are making friends" she commented sarcastically.  
"I know" I replied.  
Once we where in the dormitories, Damon finally asked who the boy was.  
"His name is Draco Malfoy, the piece of crap." I answered.  
"Hmm. He seems to show interest in us."  
"More like you. I don't receive attention. But I don't mind though, it's fun to make him blush." I said evilly.  
"Why do you say I'm the one getting attention." she asked in mock- hurt ness.  
"Oh, lets see. Hmm. Maybe because you're the best looking girl out of all the Slytherins. And we're all the same age."  
"Whatever" she answered annoyed.  
We continued our little conversation until, before we knew it, it was dark out. So, we trudged into bed after changing into our pajamas.  
  
Monday  
  
I woke up early again. I was surprised to see that Damon was awake too. What is with us? We definitely wake up too early . . .  
"What time do classes start? When is breakfast also?" Damon asked as soon as we had changed into the usual black Hogwarts robes.  
"Soon." I answered to both of her questions.  
We took our time walking down to breakfast. It was still early after all. When we arrived it wasn't too crowded the way we liked it. We ate breakfast and decided to go on back to the dungeons and make it quickly to our class. It was proved, later on, that my hunch about Damon having a head start in the classes was right. She could answer just about everything the teachers wanted. She especially excelled in potions. Though she didn't do to well in herboligy, which was a strange combination. This was how it was as the year went on. Me, working on getting orders of quiddich supplies done, getting my required B's. Damon, getting continuous amounts of attention from Draco. Dean, doing fine in his classes, from what I could tell...  
  
On Halloween I was kind of bummed that we didn't get a break. But, we did get a feast at the end of the day. The feast was like the welcoming feast, when we first came to Hogwarts. The Great Hall was decorated wonderfully. There was jako-lanterns hanging in midair with candles in them, instead of the usual plain white candles. It was what you would call something you wouldn't want to forget. Well, that is until that pesky teacher came in the middle of the hall screaming that there was a troll in the dungeons. We had to evacuate. When the troll was finally slain (Dean told me that Harry Potter, one of his friends, had slain it) it was ttoo late to finish the feast. So that was a letdown.  
  
At Christmas we did get a break. So I was happy. I went back home and spent Christmas with myself. Everyone had plans already. Cassie and Charels were way too busy. I sent out gifts to Damon, Dean, and Lain. Lain had became Damon and myself's friend. I could remember her saying that we were strange students.' A Ravenclaw and two Slytherins. How do we stand each other?' 'We don't' Damon had replied. . .  
  
The rest of the year was pretty much pointless. At the end of the year it was said that Harry Potter did something important. The same thing occurred the next year, and the next. So, I find myself now getting ready to head on to my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am 14, and, sadly was placed on the quiddich teem along with Damon and Malfloy. . . I 'm the keeper.  
  
(Note: this is when I get incorrect. Or change it around. What ever you prefer.)  
Done Looking Back: ~~~ Crystilin's POV~~~~  
"AIEE! Bloody crap! What happened to my ability to get up early . . . ACK" It's 9:00 am, but I was supposed to do a bunch of things earlier. . . . Note the supposed to. I'm glad that Damon is arround to help out. Where is Dean you ask? Heh. Well, in the third year he quit. He said that travaling had become dangerous with Sirus Black on the loose (DARN CONVICTED MURRDERER!! I had to teach Damon what I labored about and finaly was able to teach Dean!!). I personaly think it was just because we had faught the day before over our houses. It was just how Damon had predicted. . . . Anyways, I asked Damon if she could help out. The first thing she asked me was 'how much do I get paied?'. *Sigh* Why must we think, money, money, money, freind's money, money etc.? It's basicly just friend's money though, but that's not the point.  
  
Since Sirus Black escaped, much to my annoyance the Ministrery of Magic had dementors patrol the stereets of Diagan Alley for him. They may do it after dark, but been the shop dosn't close early. I was supprised, after I dressed and all that Damon was already at the shop (OK I take back the whole money issue. Coming early was somthing Dean sure never did!).  
  
"Well, your're up late" she sneered.  
  
"Gimme' a break, we all have those days" I replied.  
  
"Oh. The Hogwart's owls arrived. I haven't oppened mine yet. What do we need, the usual?" Damon asked as she handed my letter to me.  
  
"Hmm . . pretty much" I said survaying the letter. "Hey! Wait a minute, it says at the bottom ' Dress robes will be required for a Hogwarts ball'" I groaned at the thought of such a ball. "Extra crap . . . . ."  
  
"This sucks. I hope these dress robes don't cost much." Damon replied with an identical face as mine.  
  
"The owls arrived late this year." I pointed out.  
  
"Yea, I know. It's already August. I guess I'll send my owl back. Want me to send yours?" she said muffled as she ducked under the counter for some parchment.  
  
"Yea, thanks"  
  
We rushed to get the shop re - stocked. We had become more busy since I left for Hogwarts and the students knew that their fellow classmates ran this shop. Also since it was August and the Quddich Cup (I doubt this is accurate) was comming. This was our prime time since we sold lots of quiddich things. I sadly reconized a bunch of people that came in over break. Though I don't recal it as a break. Most of the students that came in where the reason I enjoyed summer break, you know staying away from them . . .  
  
Cassie had gotten tickets for me to the Quddich Cup. After all, I had a great honor. I was specialy requested to make the Quiddich Cup. But, it's not as grand as it seems. I constantly have people breathing down my neck to make sure I finnish it on time. I already started on it earler on, though. It was requested to be the most magnificent thing I had made. I guess trusting a teanager to do somthing like this was not what the Ministrey wanted Ludo Bagman to do. It's made out of gold and some silver, and I think it's coming well.  
  
Damon is great at making healing potions, (strange huh?). Since she works at my shop I'm letting her sell them. I think it's a good idea to sell the healing potions in a mainly themed quiddich shop.  
  
Today, yet again I got another letter (I'm SOO glad they arn't sendin' howlers) from the Ministrey. I tell you, I'm on the virdge of sendin' a howler right to them tellin' them that they need to lay off.  
  
"So are we going to the quiddich cup?" 


	9. Arriving

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: 6 reviews from 2 reviewer ^^ so cool. This chapter is a bit pointless, but then again, most are. I can't tell if I ended in a good spot.  
  
(Read & Review)  
  
"So are we going to the quiddich cup?" Damon asked me during lunch. I was still thinking about the Ministry's serious nagging problem, so she caught me by surprise.  
  
"Wha? Oh. *Sigh* I really don't want to. . . 'cause of all the Ministry members, but I guess I don't have a choice. I'm pretty sure they want the winning team's name etched on the cup. I don't know about you, but I think they wouldn't have a clue what to do if I just left instructions . . . . "I responded.  
  
"Just tell them to get an other welter to do it instead.'Cause I don't wanna go ether. I mean, these are great seats, but still too many competitive people . . . and too many different races. It would be total chaos. Plus I've heard that the games can last for days. I personally am not that into quiddich. Even if I play on the team as a chaser." she sighed.  
  
"I agree. Good idea."  
  
We finished lunch and headed back to the shop. Finally after we closed up the shop at about 10 and the dementors had started to patrol the streets, Damon was getting ready to leave. I handed her a chocolate frog, while she drank a homemade potion that would keep the effects of the dementors away for about 5 minutes.  
  
"So? Are we going to go school supply shopping tomorrow?" She asked  
  
"Yea, I guess" I replied, annoyed of being reminded about the dress robes.  
  
"Does 10 am sound good?"  
  
"Fine. See ya, get home safely" I remarked indicating to the dementors. She nodded with a bit of a pale face and left. I locked up the shop and before you could drop a wand I was in bed, out like a light.  
  
Saturday  
  
I woke up early like I normally did. It was about 6:00 am. I was really groggy this morning. I went downstairs to the shop. I grabbed some parchment and ink and started to write a letter to the ministry, giving my idea about the whole Quiddich Cup. I then started to do the records of what was sold this week, since I neglected to do them yesterday. By the time I had finished them up, it was 10:00am and Damon had just come in, wearing dark blue robes.  
  
"You've been working on the records all morning?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" I sighed. "Gimmie a few minutes and I'll be ready."  
  
I put everything up and was back in a heartbeat. We decided to go and get all of our books first.  
  
"I wonder who this year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is gonna be. . . "I wondered.  
  
"Yea, me too" she agreed.  
  
We worked hard at finding all of the school supplies in as much time as possible. Soon, though, the only thing left to buy where our dress robes.  
  
"I thought this was something girls where supposed to like . . . ." Damon mumbled.  
  
We walked into Madam Malkan's Robes for all Occasions. We booth didn't want to spend lots of money on these, so we went over to the clearance rack.  
  
"Uck. Everything here is ether ripped, torn, lacey, or yellow . . . "I noted.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I don't know about you, but if I had to wear a dress robe in front of my fellow classmates, I would prefer it to be something I at least remotely liked." she looked pained at saying the next words. "I think I'm going to get a custom one . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . I guess you're right. Bye, bye money. . ." Though I knew I had plenty for a dress robe.  
  
We thought about what we wanted and finally purchased them. (I'll give more details later). Soon we were out of that shop. We went back to the shop and looked over everything we bought and made sure we had it all. "Seems like I have everything I need. . ." I informed Damon when I finished.  
  
"Same here" Damon agreed.  
  
Just then, two owls flew in the shop through the open window. One of them was holding an unfriendly looking red letter, a howler. "Wha?" I wondered aloud, panicking. I decided to immediately open it, after instructing Damon to close the window.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN JUST GET AN OTHER WELTER TO CARVE THE WINNER'S NAMES ON THE CUP? WE ALREADY HIERED YOU SO, FINNISH YOUR JOB!" then the letter burst into flames.  
  
"Ow, dude, my ears are ringing." Damon whined. Mine where too. "How rude where you in that letter?" She asked.  
  
"I wasn't even rude; they're the jerks who sent the howler." I answered annoyed. "Looks like were going to have to go to the quiddich cup after all." I sadly pointed out.  
  
"We're? Who said anything about us both?" she replied.  
  
"Wha?! I couldn't believe her dropping out on me. She's acting like a total Slytherin. "Uck. Meanie!" I continued.  
  
"Just jokin', I'll go. Only 'cause you're my best friend and will probably do something horrendous if I'm not there to help you." she mock- sighed.  
  
Grr. I hate when she does that. "Hey, when is the Quiddich Cup anyways, eh?" I asked, just now realizing I hadn't a clue.  
  
"Ya mean you don't know!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Don't tell me that you don't!" I grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry; if we listen to the radio then we're bound to find out."  
  
"OK. . . ."  
  
Damon was getting ready to leave. If I don't find out on the radio, then I guess I'll have to foolishly ask someone. . . . I turned on the radio to the WWN and listened to what they had to tell on the news. Finally after the Weird Sisters finished their song the DJ came on. She told the latest news. I soon picked up. 'Next Saturday will be a perfect day. Just what we'll need for the Quiddich Cup.' So, it was on a Saturday. That was good (Note: Not accurate!). I wonder if Damon will agree tomorrow.  
  
The week trudges on, and our customers' anticipation could be seen a mile away. Even if we didn't find out when it was on the radio we could have certainly found out from the customers. "Ugg. What exactly will we need for the Cup eh?" Damon asked me, the day before.  
  
"Um. I think all we're going to need is a tent, tickets and our patients. I'll need my materials, but all you need to bring is some muggle money for the camp and some things to change into." I replied distantly.  
  
"Umm. Could you repeat that more clearly?"  
  
"You'll need to come here wearing muggle clothes. You will need to bring things to change into. You will not need to bring a tent, or muggle money. I'll take care of that. If you want to sell some quiddich things there, since that is what we do, than so be it. Also bring some regular money for souvenirs." I said this all fast so I only prayed that Damon understood.  
  
"OK. . . So how are we going to get there? And, I don't think I have any muggle clothes."  
  
"Fine. I have some you can use. We'll get there by a portkey. The closest one will be out side Gringots."  
  
"Ok. . ."  
  
I slept a restless night. Something kept me up. I don't know what it was though. I didn't expect myself to be anxious. Soon before I knew it, morning had arrived. Damon came over early. I handed her the muggle clothes. We changed, and feeling foolish, grabbed our stuff and walked outside to where the port key was located. There was a bit of a line but we made it just the same. After being sucked to the camp we stood in line to pay to be let in. Sadly, when we reached the man I had trouble getting the money right. I had taken a course on this a while ago. . . . . Damon wasn't good at this ether, until.  
  
"Hey! Is that you 'Lin. Damon??" The enthusiastic Ravenclaw yelled from behind us, Lain. She was being followed by two people that had to be her parents. "You need help with the money?" she asked, seeing as how we had the money in our hands and were looking confused. Of course! Lain had taken muggle classes! She could understand this damn money!  
  
"Um, yea we could use a little help. . . ." I reluctantly answered. She then asked the total to the very confused, but polite man. She gave the correct amount for us all and we were let in. After we found out were our campsite was we realized that we were located fairly close to Lain. Damon and I then put up our magic tent. It was a nice tent that looked like a house on the inside. Definatly big enough for Damon and me.  
  
A/N: What did I tell you? Kind of pointless.... 


	10. Camp

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter...  
  
A/N: This may seem like a long chapter, but it's not. It's all dialogue. So, I am going to post a ch. 11 too.  
  
"So. Who's gonna go get the water?" I asked.  
  
"Nuh-uh. I'm not gonna go get it. I helped with the tent. I came here when I didn't have to, but I'm not gonna go get water with a bucket like a muggle down at the stream." Damon rushed to reply. I gave her a pouty face, but agreed to go get the water.  
  
I trudged with the bucket down to the stream, passing through fields of other tents. Though, most of these tents seemed to be sporting one of the playing teams colors, or mascot. I was passing through a field of (I know, not accurate!) Irish supporting tents, when I noticed a tall, black kid emerging from one of the tents that I had just passed. My gosh! It was Dean. I certainly didn't expect to see him here. I always thought that he wasn't that big of a quiddich fan, like me. I then realized, as I saw another boy, a little shorter with sandy hair emerging behind him, that he had probably come because Seamus was here. I continued walking though. I hadn't really talked to him since when he said he was going to quit, and that was last year before summer. I didn't really want to talk to him ether, I didn't speak to him when I passed him in the halls at Hogwarts and during potions. Besides, I was still bitter towards him about the whole house incident.  
  
Though, before I could get away unnoticed, I heard. "Oi! Is sat you Crystilin?" from Seamus. I paused, then turned around and faced them. Dean looked a little annoyed at Seamus but recovered quickly.  
  
"Um. Hi Crystilin." He said.  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Whacha doin' anyway? Oh, you're gettin' water right? We should do that too. Wait here." Seamus ducked back in the tent to grab a bucket.  
  
"So, um. Whacha been doin'. I didn't expect to see you at the Quiddch Cup. . . . . Um. . who're you rooting for. If its Bulgaria, don't let Seamus know." He indicated to the tent sporting the Irish colors.  
  
Heh. Both of them defiantly grew taller, I noticed. "Dunno. I was kind of forced to come to the game by the Ministry. They wanted the name of the winning team carved into the Cup." I replied coolly.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. You made their cup didn't you?" he replied sounding mildly amused. Before I could answer though, Seamus was back.  
  
"Found the 'lil devil" he said holding up a bucket. "Lets get our water while were at it." Soon they where tagging along behind me to the stream. After we got our water and were heading back, Dean asked what seat I had.  
  
"Um. . . . I'm not sure. The tickets are back at the tent with Damon. Wait, I think I have them here in my pocket." I reached for the pocket on the side of my robe.  
  
"You came with Damon?" he asked mildly surprised.  
  
"Yeah. . .Got 'em" I said triumphantly, the tickets in my hand. Let's see, looks like I've got seat (this is not gonna be accurate) C35 . . . . ."  
  
"No way. We've got seat C30 and 31" Seamus replied.  
  
"Wait, this is Lain's ticket . . . . Now how did I get this" I informed with a evil grin. " Here are the other two. C28 and C27 . . . . .Geez, did we buy from the same person. . . . "  
  
"Wicked, you said Lain right?" Seamus asked, eyes like those of a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Um . . . .Yeah, do you know her?"  
  
"Well, I've seen 'er around" he replied sheepishly  
  
"See ya" Dean interrupted. We had reached their tent.  
  
"Bye"  
  
I walked slowly back to my tent. Dean was just as quiet as I wanted to be. If only Seamus didn't ask so many bloody questions, no if I hadn't answered them when they yelled my name and had just pretended to not be Crystilin then I wouldn't have had that experience. Anyways. When I arrived back Damon said  
  
"Well, you're sure not a muggle." meaning it took me too long.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"What took you?"  
  
"Seamus and Dean spotted me."  
  
"Dean? Seamus? . . . . Oh, I remember know. Those two Gryffindors. You don't talk about them much anymore. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hmm. Oh, do you know what happened to Lain's ticket, she can't find it  
  
"Here" I held out the ticket.  
  
"I'll give them to her" she made to exit the tent. She returned faster than I had expected though.  
  
"What's up?" I asked as she made her way to the back of the tent to the bathroom.  
  
She indicated to the entrance of the tent before she closed the door and locked herself in. She was pointing to Draco Malfloy who so rudely had just come in.  
  
"This is your tent?' He smirked  
  
"Yes. Now what do you want?" I coldly answered.  
  
"Hmm. . Nothing really, I just saw Damon Darkston come in here. Where'd she go?" he asked.  
  
"The bathroom . . . ." I answered in the most concealed, meanest way I could.  
  
"Hmm, well tell her I'll see her later," and he exited. .  
  
I walked over to the bathroom door and told her that he had left. She came out slowly.  
  
"Geez, could he be more annoying?" she whined. "Unwanted attention here. Unwanted attention!"  
  
I laughed and then told her that I had found out that we had seats close to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"As long as you don't tell me we have seats near Malfloy . . . . ."  
  
"Heh, I forgot to mention . . "  
  
"No! Don't even try"  
  
We started a fire outside. Damon was reluctant due to the fact that anyone, like Malfloy could spot us easily and come up and talk to us.  
  
"That's just a big risk we'll have to take. I'm hungry, so I don't really care"  
  
She whimpered and reluctantly helped me. We discussed in that time, what we thought the outcome of the match would be. . . . 


	11. Uh oh

Disclamer: If I owned Harry potter, do you think I would be writing these fics?  
  
A/N: I hope you've enjoyed so far the result of what I do in free time. I really have written more, but I am too lazy to post it all at a time. I have a lot of chapters in this story. Think of it as a real novel.  
  
After the little talk about whom we thought would triumph in the quiddich cup (In the end we thought Bulgaria would win) we had decided to go to bed. We were tiered in the morning when we were woken up by all of the noise of excitement outside. We were pretty cranky, but before we knew it we were dressed with some omnoculars (sp?) and were in our seats at one of the higher boxes with Lain just a little bit over. Dean and Seamus weren't there yet. Dean, sleeping too late I presumed.  
  
We sat and talked about the outcome of the mach as a few Bulgarians and some Asians came in the box to claim their seats. Seamus and Dean came into the box just as the mach was about to start. Dean looked like he had just crawled out of bed (again, I'm not surprised). No one ended up taking the 2 seats that were supposed to be separating us from the Gryffindors . . . We all waited in anticipation, well, except for Damon who seemed to not care to much, until we saw the players and their teams mascots. Ireland had leprechauns as their mascot, they showered us in leprechaun gold. Bulgaria's mascots were veela's. Damon informed me what they were. She also explained that her great grandmother was a veela. No wonder she was so pretty! I watched, amused as I saw the men and boys became enchanted as the veela began to dance. It was hilarious, the referee seemed to go under the spell too. I couldn't help but crack up along with Damon as we watched this. Seamus and Dean were absentmindedly heading towards the rail to jump down. That would be dangerous, I soon realized if they did that because, like I said earlier, we were in one of the higher boxes. Lain seemed to realize that to and made her way over to pull Seamus back I reluctantly did the same to Dean and sat back down as the veela stopped dancing, and the boys regained their sanity. Damon still seemed amused.  
  
It was a very interesting mach. The Bulgarian seeker had caught the snitch in the end, and, well, kinda hit on Damon (we had to go to the bathroom really quickly to wipe the blood off her face,) but Ireland had won by 10 points. Seamus started to jump up and down gleefully like a little kid. Lain seemed happy too. I guess she was rooting for Ireland. I really didn't care. All I hoped was that when I put their names on the Cup, that I didn't spell anything wrong . . . . --;;; I soon was being dragged by a ministry member to come to put the names on the cup. Damon and Lain followed. I was thankful that when I got there they had written the names down for me on a piece of Parchment. I don't know how I fit them all on the cup, but I did. Soon I was being paid extra money (Ok, thank you, I'm not so ticked at the ministry anymore) and was being taken to meet the players. I don't know why they assumed I would want to meet them, but I didn't say anything. The Irish players were kinda scary up close . . . I thought that I should get their autographs, instead of asking if the snitch was damaged (It would probably freak them out if I did). I soon had all of their autographs, even their seeker's, who was pretty banged up from the Bulgarian seeker's little tricks. I was out of their with Damon tagging along and Lain reluctantly following.  
  
"We'll wasn't that exciting" Lain asked.  
  
"Sure" I replied. Not really excited, but seeming so.  
  
"When are we gonna leave?" Damon questioned.  
  
"I dunno" I answered truthfully.  
  
We walked back to the campsite to pack everything up. As we did so I watched the sulky Bulgarians and the exhilarated Irish.  
  
"You know . . ." Lain began. "I don't wanna sound like a git or anything, but, think that Seamus kid fancies me..." she finished looking like she was serious.  
  
"Gee, you think?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"I think so," she replied, not catching my sarcasm.  
  
"Whatever," Damon said. She, to me, was a very smart girl, but...well...she is pretty good at reading emotions, she just didn't tell anyone what she saw in their emotions, she has this thing about not meddling in our guy trouble unless it was like you getting dumped or something, not that she cares either about what the guys think or what their feeling, usually, the thing was she couldn't read what boys felt for her, but she could read what guys felt for her friends, interesting huh? . . . But, then again, I guess we all have our downsides. I can be a little dense too . . .  
  
Damon was hesitant still to step out. Fear of seeing former classmates or Draco Malfoy must have been surging through her. We didn't really want to stay the night while the Irish where celebrating, portkey or not. We ended up staying though. We decided to hang around outside (Damon was reluctant) and toast some marshmallow's. Don't ask me why, we just (or, maybe it was Lain) decided somehow to toast 'em. . . . As we did so we talked about Hogwarts and what we were going to do to somehow miraculously be sick on the night of whenever we were going to need dress robes (Lain kinda lost interest there and muttered something like "Jeez, Slytherins . . .") We didn't really realize how late it had gotten. We suddenly realized that someone had started screaming. Soon, terrified shouts and screams could be heard all around.  
  
We soon realized that a few people with masks on had lifted the site manager and his family. We were quite confused but did as everyone else was doing, heading to the woods. As we were going we could tell that slowly, but surly, that the group acting like puppeteers were increasing.  
  
We reached the woods, still in a bit of a shock at what was going on, confused. We reclaimed ourselves almost immediately when we noticed Draco Malfloy heading towards us. He looked relatively relaxed, so we calmed a bit as well.  
  
"What's going on out there anyway?" Damon asked him. Malfloy had that look like 'I know something you don't know'.  
  
"Nothing really. Just some people having fun" he answered shrewdly.  
  
"If it's nothing then why the hell is everyone screaming and retreating to the woods?" I replied. Lain just remained silent.  
  
"Because, the whole lot of them are half baked mudbloods" he yawned. Lain looked pained not to go and get a reasonable answer from him. Basically it was the glare she gave us when she was annoyed. She didn't say anything though.  
  
"What would them being muggle born have to do with anything?" I wondered aloud coolly.  
  
"Because they're after mudbloods of course." he answered.  
  
"And 'they' are who?" Damon retorted.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to wonder love. Oh, must be off. I see some Gryffindors." and with that he aparated illegally.  
  
"Jerk!" Damon breathed loud enough for me to hear tingeing pink a bit.  
  
"Whatever" Lain finally said. You could tell she genuinely disliked him. Since we saw him so much nowadays we didn't really pay him much mind, or at least I didn't.  
  
We continued to head towards the center of the woods pretty quietly considering the fact that we were all together in an interesting wood. The silence made me think. I think they were to, but what about, I couldn't tell you. I thought slowly if there were any muggle-borns that I knew that could possibly be in any danger. It dawned on me only a few moments later that Dean was a muggle born. I became a little worried, which was unlike me. He wasn't dense enough to get himself caught anyway. Besides, Seamus wouldn't have allowed it. He was quite stubborn and asked too many questions.  
  
"Jeez, the quddich cup is turning out to be quite a bit more of a handful for the ministry." Lain said breaking the silence as we reached a clearing filled with people and a few veela. And boy was she right too. The next moment something green and large illuminated the night sky. Soon people around us noticed too and started screaming like they had earlier and fleeing from the source, which was only a few ways away. I had no idea what it was. I chanced a glance at Damon and Lain. Damon was pale and Lain was shocked, but neither of them seemed willing to move, so I didn't either.  
  
I was quite mesmerized as I stared at the design in the sky that everyone except Damon, Lain, and I had fled from. It was a skull with a snake crawling through its mouth. It looked oddly familiar, though I can't imagine where I could have seen something so hideous. My mind did a 180 and I flashed back to a book I had red with the title somewhere along the lines of the rise and fall of the dark arts. Of course! I wasn't suprised I forgot something like that. It's not as if things like the dark mark appeared daily anymore.  
  
Damon finally choked out "We all know what that is right?"  
  
"...Yea...." Lain and I replied wearily.  
  
"So then, why aren't we running" she responded.  
  
"I dunno.... Why?" Lain grimaced.  
  
"Let's just go..." I said and turned around the opposite direction from were the dark mark still hovered.  
  
"Right..." Damon concluded, following me, and Lain following her.  
  
Soon we were out of the woods back in the campsite. The masked people whom I assumed must have been fake death eaters (They couldn't be real ones that we should fear, because they aren't in jail like the others and Voldemore isn't in power currently). You could tell as you passed them, that some of the tents had been blown out of the way of the 'death eaters'. Nobody seemed to be harmed and we were informed that the muggle family had been saved and were having their memories modified.  
  
Once we finally trudged back to our tents we became aware of how tiered we were. Soon Damon and I were bidding Lain good night ("with events like this!") and were back inside our tent. We confirmed that we would sleep in late tomorrow and catch the latest porkey out of here. After a few waves of my wand my teeth were brushed and I was off to sleep......... 


	12. Damon POV skips back

Disclaimer: nope if I owned Harry Potter I really wouldn't be writing this now would I? If I did I would be getting a bunch of mail encouraging me to finish the 6th book...oh this is such an AU story...don't mind it that much cause it's not accurate, at all...  
  
AN: heh this is Lain (aznstargirl) sorry Cass can't come to her computer right now, or ever....err no I swear I didn't kill her but seeing as Cass' 5th chapter (not the one's you've all read, she makes her own really long chapters) is a bit vague I'm going to be writing a little narrative for her  
  
(Damon's POV) (back at the Quiddich Cup)  
  
Geez, wish someone would have told me it was going to be Bulgaria before I came!! Ugh...I so do not want to run into anyone from Durmstrang...a bunch of MCP...male chauvinistic pigs...Yea, right...damn it I don't want be here...everyone else from Durmstrang must be here to watch Krum...I never did see what the girls saw in him...  
  
"'Lin...do I really have to go?" I whined, I seem to be doing that a lot lately...  
  
"Hell Yea!! If I have to endure this thing I want someone to be suffering with me!!" Gee how nice...  
  
Well at least we don't have to sit by Malfoy we should really let him know that stalking is illegal...The quiddich field really was pretty but like anyone cares, no. Well, sitting in a box with Seamus and Dean wasn't bad, heh, Crystilin really should use things to her advantage, oh right an overexcited Lain was sitting behind us so it was fine.  
  
Veelas... they were the first mascot represented, Bulgaria's...Hmph of course...chauvinistic...but it was amusing. The fact that Dean and Seamus were about to jump off of the box was still amusing...I guess 'Lin thought the same but pulled Dean back, seeing as that is dangerous after all...I guess...Lain pulled Seamus back...I guess I'm the only one that doesn't care all that much for their physical welfare, that's telling you something. The Leprechauns threw out Leprechaun gold, evidently. The guys, Lain, and 'Lin all knew it would disappear in an hour or so, seeing as we didn't bend down and collect the gold like the idiots around us.  
  
Yea, the thing was Krum was zooming at me...I mean I know he knew me but, hello, this is a quiddich match, no time to stop and greet all the people you know! That's when Lain evidently noticed the snitch, gee how quaint, it was floating above my head...Krum's face was already bloodied by getting hit in the nose with a bludger, but my face was stained with blood a second later too.  
  
Krum had caught the snitch but he had leaned in too, that was kinda weird, it was probably a chaste kiss but it seemed to be forever before he backed off and flew away. Damn pervert...gosh he may be popular with girls but I'm not one of them! Go kiss someone else!  
  
Geez... Now I have blood all over my face, Lain took me to the bathroom and cleaned off my face, while 'Lin looked for her list of names (so she doesn't spell them wrong on the cup...she's really not that good at spelling.) Lain of course wanted to know why he had kissed me, I wanted to know why too really...  
  
Right so, we went back just in time to follow 'Lin down to etch the names of the players onto the cup...well we weren't really just in time she had convinced Ludo to give her an extra 5 minutes of time. Lain and I walked down the steps and watched Crystilin carve the Irish team members names in. It was a good thing too that she made no spelling mistakes ("YAY!! that means I get a bonus!!")  
  
Well too bad if you don't like the way I write, go complain...err actually don't do that...cause don't worry I only contribute a few chapters to her story and she'll be back soon...or is she....MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA err no I swear I'm not on crack...yea I know this chapter is short get used to it, cause my chapters are going to be short.  
  
Real A/N: Yes, don't worry... Somehow I'm alive... I'm just posting any long forgotten chapters written by Lain, since I'm too lazy to write anything, 


	13. Triwizard Tournament

A/N: Welp... are you all enjoying this so far? I hope so. I'm seriously thinking that this is going to be a very, very long story. If you want to back out now, feel free, but you just might miss something.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothin' recognizable. 'Cept perhaps an original character or two that was in the previous chapter.  
  
We slept as long as we intended. We were still a tad groggy but it was noon. We dressed soundlessly and stepped outside of the tent. I was a bit shocked when I looked around. There were only around 5 tents left from the 100 others that where there last night. Lain slept in along with us, she was waiting outside for us.  
  
We approached one of the 2 ministry members and asked when the next portkey to Diagon Alley was. He told me that the last one was in 5 minutes. We basically just stood around and waited. Soon, my predictions were right. Dean and Seamus came up to the ministry dude too.  
  
"Hello, Lain, Crystilin and err Damon" Seamus said, paying Damon and me little attention but was fully attentive for Lain.  
  
"Err... hi" Lain replied.  
  
"Hey 'Lin" Dean said. "It's pretty creepy, what happened last night I mean" he added, trying to break the nasty silence as Lain crept a little farther away from Seamus.  
  
"Ye-"I started to reply but the ministry wizard came over and alerted us that our portkey was about to take affect. "Well, see you at Hogwarts" and with that said, Damon, Lain and I grabbed the aluminum can back to Diagon Alley. We were whooshed there almost immediately.  
  
"Well, I best be off. My folks will be worried about me. What happened last night would defiantly be in the paper. I suppose I'll see you two in a week, at Hogwarts," Lain noted.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," I replied.  
  
"See you later," Damon added.  
  
We watched her walk away and pass through the brick archway, back to the Leaky Cauldron. We headed to the shop soon after. I took down the sign that said 'At the Quiddich World Cup. Will return to normal hours when over. Thank You', unlocked the shop and walked in Damon following. We decided to open the shop early. Instead of normally opening it at one like we usually did we opened it at 12:30. I asked Damon to mind the store while I went to get us lunch.  
  
I walked along the path filled with people. I went into a takeout place with a name I couldn't pronounce. I ordered something that was obviously oriental, Korean I believe. I brought it back to the shop and spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what it was I ate. When it was closing time Damon asked if she could just crash at my place for the rest of the week, until we went back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Sure..." I answered.  
  
"Thank you. I don't really wanna have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for some reason. Oh, I remember now. It's probably going to be full. It tends to around this time of year, especially after an event, good or bad." she replied to my answer.  
  
The week left until it was time to return to Hogwarts went by fast. We were soon packing our bags again for yet another long and crazy year. On September 1st we (Lain, Damon, and mwa) headed to the Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Well.... We are, yet again, an hour early. But, hey, at least we got a good compartment." Damon told me.  
  
"Yea... I still don't really wanna go to Hogwarts knowin' that there is going to be some sort of formal event. Stupid dress robes," I muttered.  
  
"What have you got against the dress robes anyway, eh? Damon told me that you looked great in yours," Lain wondered.  
  
"Damon's a liar then." I said with a hint of embarrassment. "She's the one that looks great."  
  
"Ok, I can take being called a liar, but I can't be lied to!" Damon inquired and we all started cracking up. We talked the whole time and nobody bothered us. Well, at least until everybody else started boarding. I say this because soon we had to share the compartment with Dean and Seamus. It wasn't my doing. Lain's too polite...  
  
"Thank you for lettin' us stay in y'all's compartment. Everywhere else's full..." Seamus said.  
  
"Sheesh, we come an hour early to get an easy compartment, when we end up having to share it with others..." Damon noted. "Oh well, I presume the four of you don't mind it, getting to be with you lovers after all" she added quietly where only I could hear her. I elbowed her and she pinched me back.  
  
"Oi, why don't you come with us to meet some of our friends," Dean suggested.  
  
"Who, The Dream Team?" Seamus asked him.  
  
"Yea," Dean replied back to him. "Do you want to?" he asked the three of us.  
  
"Umm, I guess..." Lain replied. Uck! More socializing... I bet they are Gryffindors too... Oh, that's right we aren't wearing our patches.  
  
We followed Dean and Seamus to a compartment with three people inside. Dean introduced us to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I saw Damon and Lain glance quickly at a scar on Harry's forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt and he looked a tad annoyed as they did so. It didn't occur to me at the time (yea... I'm that dense...) that the Harry in there was the Harry Potter that everyone considered famous. OF COURSE!!!! I totally remember now! Harry Potter is famous for being the boy who lived! I read about it in a Rise and fall of the Dark Arts! But... I bet you know that already. I'm so dense... I know it will come back and haunt me one day.  
  
Anyway, we were walking back to our compartment when, lucky us, (see the sarcasm dripping!) had a run in with Malfoy. Dean, Lain, and Seamus had already gone back in the compartment, unluckily for Damon and me......  
  
"So, Damon have you heard what is going to happen at Hogwarts this year?" he asked Damon, ignoring me.  
  
"Like I care," She responded.  
  
"You should. Well, I do suppose you don't really interest in things like the triwizard tournament, shame," he smirked.  
  
"Err... yea, see you later," she replied, walking back to the compartment, me tagging along.  
  
The train arrived at the Hogsmade station later on. It was pouring rain. For September it was quite cold too. We were going to run quickly to the carriages that where pulled by 'invisible hoses' that Damon told me were thestrals. Right... I can't see them... Anyway, what made my day unbearable was that before we did so I tripped and fell on my face... That's considered pretty embarrassing, especially when you get knocked out for a few seconds. Garr... and you know what, only Dean waited for me. Damon was all the way up ahead of us with Lain and Seamus who was talking Lain's ear off. Poor her, wait, poor me. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings. I had tripped on a rock and unluckily landed on one too... I had a huge bump on my head. Ugg... We lost the rest of them in the crowd. I heard distantly Hagrid calling for the first years to come take their traditional boat ride to Hogwarts. I felt sorry for them.  
  
"Are you okay 'Lin?" Dean asked sympathetically as we walked towards the carriages, which where filling quickly.  
  
"Um... I think so. My head really hurts, though..." I replied wearily.  
  
"You should go to the hospital wing when we arrive," he responded.  
  
"That's okay! I don't need that much attention," I quickly said.  
  
By the time we reached the carriages everyone else had been smart and gotten on one quickly. We were soaked.  
  
"Uck! I'm so wet... I'm even dripping!" I complained, "I'm so pathetic."  
  
"You? What about me! I'm drenched too. Seamus, on the other hand left without me, just because he's acting like a lovesick puppy..." Dean replied equally annoyed.  
  
I then choked out, "He's lovesick?" I had figured he had liked her or whatever, but I wasn't going to make accusations if he hadn't told her, but I decided not to tell.  
  
"'Lin... Are you seriously that dense," he answered, unbelievingly. "Sheez, of course, can't you tell? He's really onto that girl, your friend, um... Lain."  
  
"Hey! So what if I'm a bit dense! At least I'm passing potions, with an A too!" That last comment soon got us into a playful squabble, until we arrived at Hogwarts. When we entered the Entrance Hall we caught up with Damon and them. We were happy to (or at least I was) see some students, especially that Ron kid, drenched as much as the both of us where by Peeves with water balloons.  
  
"Where were you two?" Damon asked me hurriedly, as if she had to suffer something while we were gone.  
  
"Well, FYI," I started annoyed, "I tripped and fell and Dean waited for me, unlike you."  
  
"Figures..." she muttered. "If you wanted time alone with Dean you could have just asked."  
  
"What?" I asked confused (and a bit embarrassed that she could think such a thing).  
  
"Never mind..." she sighed.  
  
We walked into the warm great hall, over to our tables. I walked over to the swarthy faced Slytherins at their or should I say, our table. I watched as Lain went over to the Ravenclaw table and Dean and Seamus to the Gryffindor table. We waited in non-silence for the first years to arrive. I wasn't in any hurry. I didn't feel well. The first years arrived soon afterwards and were sorted. We had a few new Slytherins. Dumbledore then told us to 'Tuck in', like every year. I watched as the plates filled quickly with the feast food.  
  
"What's a matter 'Lin?" Damon asked me as she loaded her plate.  
  
"I don't feel well," I answered.  
  
"Go to Madam Pomfrey then."  
  
"You and Dean both say the same things!" I sighed.  
  
As soon as the dinner and desert I didn't eat were over, Dumbledore soon made some announcements. Before he got through telling us why the Quiddich Cup was canceled this year ("Great!" Damon said), the doors banged open and a man who looked like an experiment gone wrong came in. Everybody became silent at the prospect of seeing such a person. Dumbledore though, said,  
  
"May I introduce our new defense against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."  
  
Dumbledore and Hagrid began to applaud for the new staff member, but stopped just as I was about to, because nobody else in the hall was. Dumbledore continued. We found out that the Triwizard tournament was going to be held. Dumbledore soon after explained what it was and some of the rules.  
  
"D-Durmstrang!" Damon stuttered. She looked as bad as I felt.  
  
Poor her... The thought of seeing former classmates must have really been annoying her....  
  
A/N: If you liked then please review. But it seems that I will keep on posting even if no one reviews or anything... But you know that I would LOVE to hear your opinion, flames and all. 


	14. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter...  
  
A/N: I have received my first flame! You would think I would be unhappy or w/e, but a review is a review. It means that I have people reading. I do have to say this though, if you're going to flame, then I ask only one thing from you, make sure you give me a way to improve my writing. If you don't then you're just basically being evil. Don't read it if you don't like it!   
  
We walked out of the Great Hall along with the other students. I walked up to one of the Slytherin prefects and asked what the password this year was. He thoroughly examined our badges before telling us this year's password.  
  
When we arrived in the common room I explained that I still wasn't felling well to Damon ("go to the damn hospital wing then") and went to bed.  
  
I nearly didn't get out of bed the next morning, but decided to because it was the first day back. I went down with Damon to the Great Hall and sat there, still unwilling to eat, and watched her read my schedule to me.  
  
"Looks like you have double muggle studies today, every day to be exact." She read.  
  
As the mail arrived Yokka came down to visit me. She was caring a letter that said  
  
Felling better today, right?  
  
Dean-----  
  
I decided to send a reply, lying of course.  
  
Yeah, sure. Don't worry....  
  
Crystilin  
  
Whatever, anyway I really wasn't felling better but that didn't really mater.  
  
"Hey, Damon" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"What," she answered, seeming like she would regret it.  
  
"Here," and he chucked a parcel of sweets that his eagle owl had brought him. He then resumed the conversation (if possible) with Vincent and Gregory.  
  
"You, think it's safe?" She asked opening it. "It could turn me into a slug..."  
  
"Trust me" Pansy cut in "you don't need any help".  
  
"Idiot" she replied.  
  
"We better get goin'," I said. We walked briskly to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. It was rather boring. Afterwards we went outside for our Care of Magical Creatures lessons with the Gryffindors. They were already there. When we arrived I listened to the conversation between Malfoy and Professor Hagrid,  
  
"Thought we'd make a bit of a project out of it!"  
  
"And why would we want to raise them. I mean, what exactly do they do? What's the point of them?"  
  
"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today." and he explained.  
  
"First pus and now this," I heard Seamus mutter.  
  
"Really though... what's their purpose?" Damon wondered.  
  
"Well," I started, "They are bred for one thing only."  
  
"That is...?"  
  
"Protecting the Gringotts Bank of course."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
I really was giving in to the pain (I'm such a WIMP!). I went to Professor Hagrid and asked if I could go to the hospital wing and he said yes.  
  
"Finally, get better, I'll visit later." Damon said.  
  
I walked to the hospital wing and was told to get some rest, 'cause I had a fever...  
  
Dean's POVA bit before...  
  
"Where's 'Lin goin'," I asked her friend umm, Damon.  
  
"The hospital wing" she replied simply, and turned to begin feeding the skrewts. I thought she was feeling better...  
  
"Ugg..." Seamus started.  
  
I reached down to start feeding the skrewts. They were hideous. Sadly, ten minutes in I soon found myself shouting  
  
"Ouch! It got me!" Professor Hagrid soon rushed over. "Its end exploded!" I angrily said as I showed him the burn. He brushed it off though. When the bell finally rang my hand was still sore.  
  
"Let Madam Pomfrey have a look at it then. All the same it's you missin' lunch not me." Seamus told me.  
  
"I guess so..." I replied and headed off to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey greeted me.  
"Tsk, tsk. That's a nasty burn you've got there Mr. Thomas. I can get you something that will help it heal hang on," and she went to her office to get the stuff. I glanced around as I was waiting for her to return. I soon saw Crystilin through a curtain that was slightly ajar. Madam Pomfrey returned and put the stuff on my hand and went back to her office.  
  
I made my way over to Crystilin. She was asleep, I noticed. She was in the pajama like things the overnight patients wore. I couldn't help but stare as I went to the other side of the bed, which was not visible from the office. She looked different when she was asleep... so well... angelic I guess... Soon before I knew it I felt myself lowering my head to hers. Before I could connect the gap though Madam Pomfrey came over, carrying a tray with food on it. I immediately snapped back into a normal position as casually as I could.  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Thomas. You mustn't wake her she needs her rest. Go on now. This is for if she wakes up," she said as she set the tray at the bedside, not seeming to notice what I almost did....  
  
I walked out of the wing in a daze. I had almost kissed her... Something I would most likely have regretted. I mean, she's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. We were already risking it by being friends. And there was the whole deal about her being so dense...in a good way of course.  
  
I went to lunch, not willing to tell Seamus my little experience...--; a  
  
Crystilin's POV  
  
I had the strangest dream, I realized, as I woke up around dinnertime. It had taken place in the hospital wing, here. I was sleeping (yes, I was watching myself sleeping, odd huh?) and Dean had come over looked like he was going to kiss me, but before he did so Damon woke me up. I was a little annoyed. Why, I don't know, you would think that during an odd dream you would want to be woken up. Oh well...  
  
"You gonna come to dinner?" she asked  
  
I replied slowly, "I guess. I should eat something, eh?"  
  
"Good! But... Will Pomfrey let you?"  
  
"Sure, If I can convince her to let me go."  
  
I did, and we were off to dinner. I couldn't believe I slept through the whole day. It turned out to be worth going. I'll explain,  
  
We entered the hall to hear Malfoy tormenting some Gryffindors I recognized as the Dream Team. It was turning messy. Malfoy pulled out his wand and narrowly missed Harry with a spell. Just as Harry was about to retaliate Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a white ferret and started to make him bounce on the wall! It was hilarious! Damon and I started cracking up! Professor McGonagall came, though and changed him back. He looked so pitiful, on the verge of tears it seemed from his pale eyes from pain and humiliation. Damon stopped laughing to give him a felling of some dignity.  
  
After dinner I went back to the hospital wing. I had managed to eat, but I didn't know if I had lost my fever.  
  
I ended up being in the hospital wing for the rest of the week. I had somehow caught a bad cold.... I hadn't really missed a lot since it was the beginning of the school year. I had missed an interesting defense against the dark arts lesson, as Damon had told me.  
  
"He showed us all three unforgivable curses.... It was a bit overwhelming."  
  
I was really only concerned about the make-up work I would have to do. At breakfast we discussed what we would be doing in muggle art.  
  
"Uggg.... I do not wanna have to do that self portrait thingy," Damon whined  
  
"And you think I do?" I replied.  
  
We were getting more and more work in class. The teachers said that it was an 'important phase'. Stupid O.W.L.'s. .....  
  
A/N: Since I'm truly afraid of how many more chapters I might make, I'm going to lengthen the chapters to more pages instead of 2 or 3... Please R&R. Flames that help me are welcome. 


	15. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't on any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: Well..... I don't like typing sometimes, because I have to make it accurate from the book. I read the chapters as I type. It gives me ideas. Speaking of which, I'm not out of ideas, but if you want to give me suggestions, feel free. I might attempt at doing fluff. Note, this is my first fic so..... I don't know if I will keep switching POV's is sort of hard. Do you want me to? Anyway it's pretty obvious what the plot is now... or is it? This chapter is about four pages...enjoy...  
  
Cass   
  
Crystilin POV  
  
The teachers continued to be evil and give us more homework. I swear Lain and I are going to die from playing our instruments so much for muggle music. A flute isn't as easy to play as it looks. A clarinet isn't ether as Lain proved.  
  
We were practicing a full band piece. I decided to do muggle studies because I was in a muggle orphanage for a good part of my life. Muggle's aren't all that bad. Not many were that interested, it seemed, and the class had not only the normal 2 houses but students from all of the houses, playing random things. For example there was me, a Slytherin, the only one to be exact, playing the flute, the only flute. Lain, a Ravenclaw, playing a clarinet, two other Ravenclaws, one playing the oboe, the other playing the French horn. Four Gryffindors one playing the trumpet, one a saxophone, one a tuba and the last one in the orchestra section playing a viola. The last of the students were Hufflepuffs three in orchestra with the cello, violin, harp, one who sung solos, and a percussionist. Normally we played separately, having only one test each Friday. We were however (wouldn't you know it) preparing for the OWLs.  
  
After muggle music I had muggle art right after. So, basically, double muggle studies, daily. We were supposed to turn in our self- portraits today, ugg. This is a small class. The people in this class are (again) mixed up house-wise me, Damon, Dean, Lain, Seamus, a girl not in our year named Cho, and a few Hufflepuffs. Dean was a natural at drawing. I was told that I was good too, but I didn't draw for a pastime. Seamus was only in this class because of Dean, and Damon because I was. But unlike Seamus, though, Damon could draw. Lain enjoys drawing so she's in this class. I think that's another reason why Seamus hasn't dropped the class yet.  
  
Another amount of classes later (I do NOT want to remember; too much HOMEWORK!!!) Damon and I were walking down the marble staircases when one of us (Damon of course) actually noticed a large sign notifying all of us that the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be arriving on the 30th of October.  
  
"Uck, nooooo!" Damon moaned.  
  
"Poor you..." I replied sympathetically. Note the pathetically in sympathetically.  
  
We entered the Great Hall. Throughout the next week we could tell the school was beefing itself up. No mater were you were you could hear people discussing the Triwizard Tournament. The day of the night of the arrival seemed rushed. The potions with the Gryffindors where cut short. Damon looked pale throughout the whole day. When potions was over Damon and I went farther into the dungeons into the Slytherin common room. We put our things away grabbed our cloaks, due to the fact it was cool out, and went upstairs to the entrance hall.  
  
Professor Snape ordered us into lines, first years up front. The other head's of houses were doing the same. We were soon led out in front of the castle. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for the arrival of the guests. I glanced at the pale moon. I stared for a while and then finally Professor Dumbledore announced that the delegations for Beauxbatons had arrived. Many shouted "Where?" but I saw them, as did Damon. They where coming from over the Forbidden Forest in a gigantic, blue horse-drawn carriage. When it landed we saw that, pulling the carriage were vast golden, palomino, horses. A boy in thin, pale blue robes hopped out, unfolded golden steps and then sprang back respectfully. A woman the size of Hagrid emerged wearing black satin and lots of pretty opals.  
  
Professor Dumbledore started to clap, and we followed suit. She walked over to Dumbledore, but I lost my attention by then. I was staring at the shivering students who had emerged from the carriage. They all appeared a bit older than me and were wearing the same kind of thin blue robes as the boy who opened the door for the headmistress, Madame Maxime. They walked over and into the castle.  
  
Damon had her attention averted to the lake.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"If I know Durmstrang, which I do, they'll be arriving by boat." she replied, still not removing her gaze from the lake. I watched as well.  
  
Soon after we heard the sound of something sounding some-what like a vacuum cleaner, the lake looked like it was unplugged or something like that. A whirlpool appeared and a boat out of the whirlpool. Damon was right, they had come by boat. The students that emerged were wearing thick fur coats, making them appear larger then they were. Damon was giving them a nasty look. The headmaster was the only one wearing different robes; they were sleek and silver, kind of like the color of his hair.  
  
"Karkaroff...." Damon muttered.  
  
He had to be the headmaster. He and Professor Dumbledore exchanged a few words, and then Professor Karkaroff said that one of his students had a slight head cold. He indicated to a boy I recognized as Victor Krum. I recognized him for two reasons one, he was in the Quiddich Cup and, two, he was a well paying customer for custom broomsticks. He was staring at Damon. She was still rather pale (well paler than usual.)  
  
We re-entered the Great Hall, Damon regaining some color. Girls were squabbling if they had a quill for him to sign an autograph. We went over to the Slytherin table and sat down. We glanced around. The Durmstrang students were still standing by the door, not sure were to sit, Damon, trying to pay them no mind. The Beauxbatons students had already chosen to sit with the Ravenclaws, some still seeming cold. The boy who undid the golden stairs on their carriage had chosen a seat next to Lain and seemed rather fond of her (like most of the boys she meets).  
  
Soon though, I noticed Damon lose the color in her face all over again as Zabine scooted over and made room for none other than Victor Krum. The other Durmstrang students sat here as well, one right next to me. Malfoy looked very smug at the sight of Krum sitting at their table, Krum sat next to Damon, Malfoy being across from her. He bent over to talk to Krum anyway, rather forcedly though. The Durmstrang boy next to me said,  
  
"Vell, vell look at vhat the cat spit up. It's Damon Darkston," he sneered in a challenging way.  
  
"Paka...that almost spells baka..." she began, "he's so annoying..." she added to me.  
  
"I can see you were popular," I chanced.  
  
"Ugh, just shut up 'Lin," she groaned.  
  
The Durmstrang students were a bit impressed by our goblets and platters. When Madame Maxime came into the hall all of the Beauxbatons students leapt to their feet and sat down only when their headmistress had. Professor Dumbledore made a short speech and the plates filled with a greater variety of foods then normal. The Durmstrang students, once there coats where removed, where wearing blood red robes, which were pretty cool if you looked at them up close. The boy Paka seemed like he might need larger ones though, if that were possible. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch arrived and set at the teacher's table. Bagman waved at me. I had done him many favors so I wasn't all too surprised.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood to speak. He welcomed the two ministry members and then had a jeweled casket – like thing brought to him by Mr. Filch. He explained the tournament and who the selector was, the Goblet of Fire, an odd looking goblet that he pulled out of the casket thing. He would draw an age line around it to insure no underage wizard would compete. He then, sent us off to bed.  
  
Karkaroff came over to the Slytherin table and asked Krum if he was feeling well and things like that. Damon made her way away as soon as she could, not waiting for me to follow. Durmstrang left for their boat. I followed Damon shortly after chancing a glance at the Gryffindors; they seemed to be doing the same at us. The Ron kid was staring at us with what one might call envy... Dean was talking to Seamus, trying to calm him down, since he could see that Beauxbatons boy sitting next to, and flirting with Lain, though I still didn't think Lain had talked to him about that whole "incident".  
  
I entered the common room an discovered that Damon wasn't there. Malfoy was going on about how Krum was this, and Krum was that, not in good manner ether.  
  
We slept in the next day, or as late as I could sleep in. It was Saturday when normal people were sleeping in. This Saturday, though, everybody seemed to be abnormal. I woke up pretty early for them, yet they were up. Damon was up too, so we entered the Great Hall together. There were indeed more people then normal. Most milled around the Goblet of Fire. We watched the pathetic attempts of two students younger then allowed to get their names into the goblet. They walked up and it nearly worked, but soon they were shot 10 feet away and beards sprouted. The hall burst into laughter. Even the two boys chimed in. The headmaster appeared and advised the boys to go to the hospital wing, though he didn't seem angry.  
  
We walked over to our table and surveyed the decorations the Great Hall had taken overnight. It was Hollow's Eve so the hall had live bats and things in that manner. We listened to the Gryffindors (yes, they were being that loud) discuss who they thought had entered their name into the goblet. One of the Gryffindor chasers we had played against had. I listened as Seamus said  
  
"Better you then pretty-boy Diggory."  
  
I laughed as passing Hufflepuffs glared. Damon was listing in too by now. We watched Seamus and Dean, whom I was surprised was up this early, chatter away, though now we couldn't hear them. Dean noticed us watching and I was startled for a moment, but regained myself and smiled, both of us turning away.  
  
End of Crystilin's POV  
  
Dean's POV  
  
I was talking to Seamus about the Triwizard Tournament again, when I noticed we were being watched. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw that Crystilin and her friend Damon were watching us. Seamus must have been loud enough for them to hear. I hadn't really talked with Crystilin since before the incident in the hospital wing, which she was still clueless about. She smiled though and they turned back to their breakfast, a Durmstrang boy sitting next to her. I felt a pang of jealousy even though she kind of stared and scooted away from the boy, whom one might have assumed, was jokingly, but I could tell she was seriously creeped out. I'd much rather be talking to her right now then listening to Seamus change the subject and talk about Lain... Thinking about what I just thought, I got embarrassed. I remember reading somewhere that Gemini's where easily embarrassed, so I was going to blame it on that.  
  
I noticed Seamus watching me now and we returned to our conversation. We decided to go outside and stroll around. Seamus went over to Lain, the Ravenclaw girl that had caused a long discussion with Crystilin, whom Seamus obviously adored. He left me hanging. I decided to stroll around the lake. It was a nice enough day out. I sat down under one of the trees and looked around. Near Hagrid's hut I noticed Crystilin again. She was getting ready; it appeared, to start welding. Ever since the day I almost kissed her I couldn't seem to focus on anything else. She didn't seem interested in me though.... I watched as her friend Damon was pulled away by Malfoy. She seemed reluctant but she left, leaving 'Lin by herself slaving over the gold she was turning into liquid.  
  
I watched her a bit longer and then decided to go over and actually talk to her; I was a Gryffindor after all, that meant bravery, but why would I need bravery? It's just Crystilin.  
  
End of Dean's POV  
  
Crystilin's POV  
  
I had decided to go and welt this weekend again. Damon had come with me, but had been taken on a walk with Malfoy, seemingly not out of her own will. She gave me a pleading look before Malfoy dragged her off. I started on one of my jobs, getting that six-sense feeling like you were being watched, when Dean came up to me. We quickly engaged in a conversation about various things like quiddich and soccer. Dean explained to me who had won the most recent soccer game. We were just enjoying each other's company, when Lain came over Seamus behind her. Typical, basically, where there was Lain there was Seamus, though I think he wasn't just acting gaa gaa over her like he normally was, yet trying to talk to her. The smooth waters turned rocky, however when that Beauxbatons boy who had been fawning over Lain last night came over.  
  
He went over to Lain completely ignoring Seamus and bent down and kissed her hand politely. Seamus fumed jealously as they talked in French to one an other. Dean, who seemed to sense a fight better then I could, dragged me away quickly.  
  
"What if she needs our help? Two boys fawning over her at the same time... could be dangerous." I said.  
  
"Exactly, and anyway, I don't see you going back to help." he replied.  
  
"Mmm...Point earned," I replied dryly.  
  
"Better if we're not caught in the battlefield. Hopefully Seamus can control that temper of his," he sighed. "So, have you started at all on that project for muggle art?"  
  
"Don't remind me!" I whined  
  
"We should both get started. Why don't we go on to the classroom to get canvas, unless you already have some?"  
  
"Nope... I should be working on my snitches... but... I need to do this too... ok what the heck?" I responded.  
  
We marched up the steps to the fifth floor. We entered the empty classroom that served as both the muggle art and music room. We knew it was allowed for students to come in and practice on what they needed and to do their homework inside the classroom. We grabbed canvases and decided to start on the project we had that was to make something in any medium of something that makes us happy.  
  
"Isn't this a rather crappy topic?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, not really. I can think of a few things that make me happy that would be expressed easily." he replied starting a light pencil sketch. Not looking away.  
  
"Really? It's not an easy thing for me to express," I said sheepishly.  
  
I watched him, as he seemed to be in his own little world, unaware of anything, like a different person. It was quite mesmerizing.  
  
"You know me 'Lin, I don't like people to see my work until it's finished." He turned his canvas around to where I could see only some of his eyes and the back of the canvas. I was still having a hard time thinking about what to make. It was a good thing that we had a very long time to make this. Our teacher believed that it would pressure us too much and the picture wouldn't turn out right. Thank goodness for that. I finally gave up and decided to work on my muggle music.  
  
"Is it okay if I work on my flute? It won't bother you will it?" I asked.  
  
"No, it's quite alright," he responded.  
  
I took out my flute and began to play a song I had made myself. It would be a sad song if there were words were with it, slow and long. It was one of those songs that had no real beginning and no real end. I stared out the sunny window the whole time stopping only every once and a while, to let my arms rest, throughout the whole time though I could feel my six sense telling me that Dean was looking up at me every few moments. I didn't pay too much attention to it though. I was too busy playing the song that was kind of like my life in a nutshell.  
  
End of Crystilin's POV  
  
A/N: I hope it's getting more fun to read! I like this chapter. It's got a lot of the "brain parts" where we get to see inside the character. The next chapter will be a chapter written by aznstargirl, or fact ut vivas. It's going to be an other Damon POV. Review please!  
  
-That author 


	16. Damon POV 2

A/N: Here is some good stuff by the co-author! Good fluff ideas are discovered around her!  
  
Damon's POV  
  
Earlier (aznstargirl's/fact ut vivas's typing)   
  
"Draco!! LET ME GO!!" he had dragged me away and 'Lin had done nothing about it stupid 'Lin! BAKA!!!!! 'Lin I'm going to get you when I get back.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and stopped walking. "Draco?"  
  
Oh crap...I called him Draco...Why did I do that? "Malfoy, you know what I mean, and can you please let go of my arm, it hurts."  
  
He loosened it so it didn't hurt but...he just kept staring at me wanting an explanation as to why I called him by his first name. Then in his drawling voice he said, "You know...that's the first time you called me that."  
  
"Shut up, you know what I meant and can you just let me go now?"  
  
"Why should I? Don't tell me that it still hurts with me gripping this loose," he smirked...typical Dra - Malfoy...and continued dragging me.  
  
"...No...but where and why the hell are you dragging me?"  
  
He pointed at something behind me, I turned around, it was Krum. I felt myself blush right then, here I was yelling at him when all he was doing was helping me. "Thanks, Malfoy," I said bashfully.  
  
"Draco, I prefer Draco," he continued dragging me to who the hell knows where...  
  
"Oh...where are you dragging me, Malfoy?"  
  
"Fine, if you aren't going to call me by my first name then don't expect your question to be answered," he said as he stopped walking and turned around to look at me.  
  
"Fine...Draco...where are you dragging me?"  
  
"Some place."  
  
"Where the hell is 'some place'?!"  
  
"Somewhere," he said calmly.  
  
I glared at him and said as calmly as I could manage, "And when are we going to get to 'somewhere'?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Soon?! What the hell does soon mean?!"  
  
"Later than right now, earlier than never."  
  
"Gee...thanks, how helpful."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I was about to say...let's just say it was something particularly nasty...no need in you knowing seeing as I didn't say it...when Viktor Krum had caught up with us (due to the fact that we had stopped walking.) "Hello, Damon, you are vell I presume? May I talk to you for a second?" he glanced at Draco standing next to me and then said, "Alone."  
  
"Err....err..." umm...'No thanks sorry' is more of what I really wanted to say, no screw the no thanks and the sorry I skip straight to the no, but before Krum could drag me off by the arm (geez what's with boys and grabbing girl's arms anyways?)(A/N: Or is that just her that's getting dragged by the arm?)  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape wanted to see her," Draco answered for me. Thank you...although that had been a complete lie...  
  
"Oh vell that's ok, I vill vait," Krum said although he was frowning slightly.  
  
"And his instructions were to go straight to the dormitory afterwards."  
  
"Oh very vell, I'll talk to you some other time," Krum had said looking slightly annoyed.  
  
When Viktor Krum had been out of earshot I had turned to Draco and said: "You know...you are a very good liar...that makes me wonder..."  
  
He shrugged it off and wrapped his arms protectively around me and just in case anyone was still watching he led me to the dungeons and into the common room. I had, after about half an hour later, went out and looked for Crystlin.  
  
I had found her sitting in one of the muggle classrooms. Well rather, I had heard her; it was that same sorrowful tune I hadn't heard in a long time. I peered in, they didn't notice, Dean was drawing inside the classroom. She was playing her flute. And then I smiled and left.  
  
End of Damon's POV (aznstargirl's done)  
  
A/N: Yay! I love her work! I don't care if you don't. 


End file.
